


For Sometime

by SpoopyPrincessLover13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Last Chapter Pure Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyPrincessLover13/pseuds/SpoopyPrincessLover13
Summary: After 10+ years, Emma reunites with her old babysitter. AU SwanQueen. (Side note, there is under aged crushing in the beginning of this. Nothing sexual, i assure you all. Just wanted to point that out.)The rating will change in later chapters so if you don't like anything mature you don't have to continue reading this. But i do hope you keep reading.NOTICE: I AM CHANGING SOME STUFF UP. I HAVE DELETED SOME CHAPTERS FOR THIS REASON. i WILL ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE. I WILL ALSO BE EXPLAINING WHAT I AM DOING IN CHAPTER 7 SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THAT.





	1. Is That You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanQueenScotty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenScotty/gifts).



> So i got this prompt from a fellow SQ shipper. It's gonna be strongly AUed so hope you guys enjoy this. SwanQueenScotty this one is for you. :)

 “Kid, is this really your house?”

 

A young woman, at least 24, nodded her head to the back fence that surrounded a mansion. Well, more like a rather huge house with three stories to it.

 

“Yep,” the kid on her back, no more than 8 or 9 confirmed. He instructed her to enter through the gate connecting to the back fence and once through she headed up the path just as a woman in her early 30's came running out.

 

“Henry!?” the lady yelled as she rushed up to the woman and came to a frantic stop just a few feet from her. “Where have you been?!”

 

“I got lost in the woods mom, I'm sorry,” Henry explained to his mother.

 

He used his saviors shirt and arms to climb off her back, successfully do so without hurting his leg any further. When he came to view for his mother, the woman gasped.

 

Between the lady and her son stood a shocked and slightly frozen young woman. To whom the mother turned her anxious and now angry chocolate brown eyes towards her.

 

“What did you do to my son?” she hissed through gritted teeth.

 

“I..Uh,”  
  
“Mom she didn’t do anything, she found me,” he was quick to rescue the confused woman when he hopped on one foot to get in front of them.  
  
“You did?” the woman addressed her sons hero and when those brown eyes locked with sea green eyes Henry’s savor felt her entire a tingle shot down her body and a single name left her lips in pure astonishment.  
  
“Regina?”  
  
  
  
**October 29th 1999**  
  
_“No mommy! I no wanna bebesitta!”_  
  
_A little blonde headed girl with bright blue eyes threw herself down on the carpet, red faced and big fat alligator tears streaming down her cheeks. She wore the yellow power ranger footie pajama set while holding an old Pikachu stuffed animal._  
  
_“Emma, sweetie, mommy and daddy are going out for a little bit,” Mary Swan, Emma’s mother, had said softly to the little girl. “You can’t be here alone and you can’t come with us,”_  
  
_“But…I be a good giwl,” Emma stopped crying in hopes to convince them to let her go if she promised to be good. “I pwomise.”_  
  
_Mary felt her heart squeeze at how cute her little girl was and she almost gave in._  
  
_“We know you will baby girl, but mommy and daddy need this,” David Swan, Emma’s father said from behind his kneeling wife. Emma stared at him then at her mother before her face scrunched up and the loudest of wails left her mouth._ **Almost** _._  
  
_That was when the knock on their door came, a relieved sigh escaping both of their lips. David walked around Mary to grab his crying daughter, who made herself limp in his arms. Something she did that made it harder for any of them to pick her up. Mary stood up and walked to the front door to open it._  
  
_A beautiful teenage girl stood there with a bright smile. “Hello Mrs. Swan,”_  
  
_“Regina Mills?”_  
  
_“That’s me,” the girl gave a satisfied nod._  
  
_“Come on in,” Mary stepped aside to let the girl in, away from the harsh cold that fall produced that time of year in Storybrooke. They walked into the living room where David was still struggling to get Emma to listen to him while they sat on the couch together. Emma currently had her head stuck in between the cushions, tiny 6 year old butt in the air. Like a little yellow flamingo._  
  
_“I hope we aren’t messing up anything you have going on tonight,” Mary said, grabbing the teen’s attention again._  
  
_Regina turned to the woman and smiled. “No not at all Mrs. Swan. I was happy when mother suggested I did this for you,”_  
  
_“Your mother is a true saint,” David said from his spot._  
  
_Regina just smiled and then walked around the couch to sit on the other side of David, hoping to get the little girls attention. “So, I heard that little girls and little boys are going trick or treating this year down at the square,”_  
  
_“Yeah, it’s safer than going to the city,” Mary said. Regina watched as Emma stopped squirming her way into the couch._  
  
_“Mother told me they were going to have a little fair where the kids get to bob for apples and carve their own pumpkins, maybe even have a contest for best costume,” she continued and watched as Emma’s little head popped out of the cushions but didn’t look up, just popped out so she could hear better. Regina smirked._  
  
_“Are the knives safe?”Mary asked._  
  
_“They are.” Regina assured her. “They also get to dig into their own pumpkin and scoop out the insides.” Her head was set forward like she was looking at the fireplace that they had in the living room but her brown eyes were casted down so she could see Emma out of the corner of them._  
  
_“Then after the pumpkin carving is the ghost telling stories around a huge bonfire in the woods where kids get to make s’mores,”_  
  
_David caught onto what Regina was doing moments ago so he was now standing next to Mary as they watched the teen bait their daughter. Emma sat up and pushed her hair out of her face to look at the girl, face still red from crying. Regina stopped to look at her and smile._  
  
_“But only good little girls get to go,” she addressed the child who gasped and sat up on her knees._  
  
_“I am a good giwl,”_  
  
_“Are you?”_  
  
_Emma and Regina stared at one another for what seemed like hours till she turned to her parents and with a little tremble of her lips, forced out a “Hab a good night mommy and daddy,”_  
  
_Mary almost cried as she leaned down to kiss her daughter on the forehead and pulled away to allow David to do the same._  
  
_“We will be home in time to tuck you in, okay sweetie?”_  
  
_“Otay mommy,” Emma let out a shuttered sigh and smiled._  
  
_The two slipped out of the house and it got quiet as Regina and Emma stared at each other. Emma crawled over to sit right against Regina’s side and stared at the television, which had a muted cartoon on. Regina relaxed back into the couch and wrapped her arm around the little girl. “You did really good Emma,”_  
  
_“Tank you…” Emma stopped to look up at her and tilted her head. Regina giggled._  
  
_“Regina,”_  
  
_“Gina,” Emma dubbed then gave her a hard nod before settling back against Regina’s side._  
  
_+++_  
  
**October 31st, 1999**  
  
_“Mommy, Tis stuff feels squishy!” Emma’s delighted squeal made Mary’s heart swell up ten times and she got teary eyed._  
  
_“If you clean them off you can take them home and roast them,” an old lady, just a bit older then Mary, said with a warm smile._  
  
_“Awe them good?” Emma asked the lady._  
  
_“Yesh!” a little girl with black hair and ocean blue eyes hopped right up next to Emma. “My gwanny makes them ebery year!”_  
  
_“Ruby, don’t be rude,” the lady scolded. Emma watched the girl pout so she patted Ruby’s cheek with her messy pumpkin covered hand._  
  
_“Its otay Wuby,” Emma gave the girl a smile. “Maybe mommy will let me spend ta night one night so I can taste em,”_  
  
_Ruby gasped and perked up, looking at Mary._  
  
_“Of course, as long as your granny is okay with it,”_  
  
_Ruby turned to her grandmother, who gave in after a few moments. “Aye, she can come over tonight after the fair,”_  
  
_Emma and her parents left the pumpkin carving booth with promises to meet with them during the bonfire. They stopped at a few more stores so Emma could get some candy as well as show off her cute Dragon costume. It was yellow. When they made it to the town hall, Mayor Cora Mills was standing outside in a Queen’s costume behind a table with a big bowl of candy in front of her._  
  
_“Well, if it isn’t the Swan family,” her voice was loud and powerful but nothing at all mean. When she spotted Emma, whose eyes were only on the candy, she smiled widely. “I heard a certain little girl made a great impression on my daughter a few nights ago,”_  
  
_“Emma, do you know who this is?” David asked as he scooped his daughter up to have her eye level with the mayor._  
  
_She stared into Cora’s eyes and titled her dragon head, “A pwetty lady?”_  
  
_The three adults laughed at the cuteness that was Emma as Cora reached a hand up and cupped the little girl’s cheek._  
  
_“I am quite flattered Emma, thank you,”_  
  
_“You welcome,” the little girl’s dragon tail could of wagged had it been attached._  
  
_“This is the mayor of our town Emma, and Regina’s mom,” Mary introduced. Emma’s eyes lit up at the mention of her babysitter as she pushed the costumes hood back to lean in and hug Cora’s neck._  
  
_“Gina is awesome Miss Cowa!” she said in her ear. Cora felt her heart swell at how cute this little girl was and hugged her back before David pulled her away._  
  
_“I’m glad you enjoyed my daughter.” The woman giggled. “She came home looking happy at being able to cheer you up when your parents left,”_  
  
_“We played boawd games and wead books, she was nice,” Emma practically jumping in David’s arms._  
  
_“Well, I will be sure to let her know what you said when I see her,” Cora gave Emma her word before loading her candy bucked up with almost half the bucket._  
  
_The night simmered down as the towns folk gathered around for the big bonfire. Both Emma and Ruby chatting away about what they would do in the morning when they woke up. Mary, David and Granny talked about when the girls could have possible play dates and such._  
  
_“Alright everyone, gather around and we will begin the last portion of the night,” Mr. Gold announced. The fire was already made so it was nice having that warmth away from the cold fall night. The Swan and Lucas family sat together as every few people told their ghost stories. Emma and Ruby ate marshmallows from the bag, not bothering to roast them or anything. Emma eventually crawled into her father’s lap and curled against his chest. Ruby sat next to them and kept talking to her friend till she fell asleep._  
  
_“You are a good girl, Ruby,” Granny told the tired girl, who just gave her a tired smile and laid her head in the woman’s lap. To say they got to have their overnight stay would be a lie. Instead, Granny promised to let her stay the following night before they all got up to leave and head home._


	2. Power Huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Regina's birthday is technically February 1st, but, I decided to make it December instead. It helps with the flow of the story and well...this is AU so I can make their birthdays whenever I want. :) Which I do hope that's okay with everyone. Now, Regina adores Emma and nothing romantic will come out of this till after Emma has gotten older. I just want to show the dynamics of how they were with each other. Each chapter I post will be based on each year they were together before Regina leaves. So chapter 1 being the year they met. Chapter two being the year they spent Regina's birthday together. Chapter 3 Emma is 8 and then so on. I have about two chapters left of Emma being little. Then I will skip time. So enjoy. :)

**December 1 st 2000**

_Emma loved going to school, other than spending time with Regina, going to school was one of the little girl's favorite things to do. When her father asked why she simply told him that the teacher was nice and she had the same class as Ruby did._

_“Emma, can you start reading the next page for me?”_

_The young woman that taught Emma’s class was Belle Gold, Mr. Gold’s wife. Emma and Ruby call her Mrs. Belle though, something only the two girls were allowed to do for being such role models in the teachers class. Standing up from her seat, Emma held open the book they were all reading that day and began her turn on the page picked for her._

_“_ Much to the mice’s relief, the girl agreed. For though she was becoming quite dirty, she had grown fond of their company….” _Emma read aloud. Over the past year she not only got better with her words but Regina made sure to practice reading with her when things got hard for her in her homework. She can now say her ‘R’s without making them sound like ‘W’s and she can put sentences together a lot better than before. Of course she still has a bit of trouble with bigger words. One of the reasons Mrs. Gold enjoys having Emma read for the class, because she can do a bit better than the others and although the teacher loves her children equally she sometimes doesn’t want to sit in class all day reading just one book when they can get through more._

_Finishing up her two pages, Mrs. Gold asked for Ruby to take on the reading so Emma could sit back down._

_~_

_“Hey Emma!” Ruby said loudly. She was excited to have Emma over that weekend._

_“Hey Ruby,” she smiled at her best friend. Both girls stood in the gym while they waited for their respective guardians to come get them. “You did good reading today,”_

_Between the two, Ruby was still having troubles with her words but she was getting better with Emma’s help. Ruby blushed at her friends praise and lowered her head._

_“I still messed up,”_

_“But you did good,”_

_Emma patted Ruby’s cheek which made the girl giggle and hug her friend. The girls played kick ball with a few others till Ruby’s granny picked her up then a few minutes later Emma’s father came in to get her._

_~_

_“So tonight, mommy has to stay over at the high school,” David spoke as he set Emma down on the couch, his other arm full of grocery bags._

_“All night?!”_

_David chuckled, “No baby girl, she will be home to tuck you in but she won’t be here to watch cartoons with you and give you a bath,”_

_Emma pouted at this as she held her tattered Pikachu and stared hard at the television._

_“But I have someone coming over to help me with that,” David announced. He smiled when Emma lifted her head up to look at him.”While daddy finishes up some paper work for the office and makes dinner, I’m having Regina come over,”_

_The moment Regina’s name left her father’s lips, Emma was up and bouncing on the couch. Her Pikachu hugged tightly against her chest._

_“But I need you to run upstairs and grab that little present you got Regina,”_

_Emma stopped bouncing to tilt her head. “Why?”_

_“It’s Regina’s birthday today,” he said it so simply that Emma had no other choice but to run up stairs to her room and do just what her father asked of her._

_~_

_It was bath time and Emma sat in the soapy water with three yellow duckies and a blue shark floating on top. She stared at Regina as the now 15 year old girl was lost in her thoughts while making sure the water was nice and warm for the little girl. Blue eyes watched as tanned soapy hands glided through the water easily before glancing up to look at the older girls distraught face._

_“Gina?”_

_“Hmm.”_

_Emma blinked at the lack of response and sat up on her knees, soap covering her top and bottom area. She took two wet hands and pressed them to Regina’s cheeks which got the teens attention. Brown eyes flicked to bright blue ones and out of nowhere Emma leaned in and pressed a tiny peck to Regina’s nose before sitting back in the water._

_“Emma, what was that for?”_

_The little girl picked up her shark to play with it and shrugged. “Mommy does that when I feel sad,”_

_Regina opened her mouth to protest but settled back on the step stool to watch Emma play with her toys and the softest of smiles came to her lips. After bath time and dinner was consumed, Regina decided to put Emma to bed since David wasn’t done with work before leaving to go home for the night._

_“What should I read you tonight?”_

_“Nothing,” Emma said. She had been staring at Regina all night, somewhat trying to make sure she was okay._

_“Uh okay,” Regina said, kind of unsure then just rested her hands in her lap. “What would you like to do before bed?”_

_“Talk,”_

_Regina cocked an eyebrow at the little girl. “About?”_

_“Why you was sad all night,” so simple and right to the point. Regina couldn’t help but to laugh at how serious Emma was being  for a little girl._

_“I wasn’t sad sweetie,” she stated. She had a tired smile on her lips which Emma picked up on throughout dinner._

_Emma furrowed her brow to make it look like she was mad at Regina but it only made her look like she was trying to poop. “You lying Gina,”_

_“How can you possibly know that, you’re 7,”_

_“I have this….power,” Emma huffed._

_“Power?”_

_The little girl nodded._

_“Yeah, I know when someone is lying,”_

_“Oh?” Regina’s eyebrows rose up to her forehead at this information. “So what’s this power do?”_

_“I….” Emma stopped and tried her hardest to come up with words to explain it but couldn’t, there were big words and she wasn’t sure she could tell Regina exactly how it works. “…just know that it works. And I know you are lying Gina,” she pouted._

_Regina giggled and nodded her head. “Fine, if you say it works then it does,”_

_They both sat in silence after Regina stopped laughing, Emma was still pouting with her arms crossed. Regina decided to take the bait._

_“You are right, I was lying to you,”_

_Emma brightened up and went to say something but Regina held her hand up to stop her._

_“You have to promise me not to tell anyone what I’m about to tell you, okay?”_

_The little girl nodded her head. “I promise,”_

_“I have a crush on this…person…at school and they don’t feel the same about me,” Regina was cautious on how she said the things she wanted. “I told them how I felt today and they told me that they didn’t want to be friends anymore,”_

_Emma blinked her eyes then asked, “Is it a girl?”_

_The teen was far too surprise to answer as she stared at the little girl, shocked. This child was far too smart for her own good, and it didn’t help Regina none when she was completely silent. She cleared her throat and tried to answer but Emma beat her to it._

_“It’s okay to like other girls Gina, mommy says so,” she grinned then reached down to grab the present she was going to give Regina but never got the chance to. “Here, mommy helped pick it out,”_

_Regina took the neatly wrapped box and unwrapped it as slowly as possible as to not rip up the perfect work. There sat a small box, jewelry Regina had guessed as she opened it. Her heart skipped a few beats and tears pricked her eyes. In pure white gold sat a necklace with a Pikachu holding an apple. She looked up at the little girl and saw Emma pick off invisible lent from her stuffed Pokémon. This girl was going to be the death of Regina with all of her cuteness._

_“Emma,” she whispered before reaching over to hug the little girl. “It’s perfect, thank you,”_

_The blonde headed girl leaned into Regina and smiled, “She dumb for saying no,” she whispered just before Regina pulled away._

_~_

_Once Emma was sound asleep, Regina shut her door as quiet as possible before making her way down the stairs where Mary and David sat in the living room. They were waiting for her._

_“She’s finally asleep,” Regina stated with a sigh. Both adults looked up at her and gave her kind smiles._

_“Come sit with us,” Mary patted the seat between them. Regina was too tired to argue so she made her way around the couch and sunk down into the soft cushions. “Did you have a good birthday?”_

_“Yeah, Emma made it better,” Mary noticed Regina playing with the new necklace her daughter picked out for the teen and grinned._

_“Regina, if you are having problems at school or something you can always come to us,” David decided to start the conversation._

_“Thank you Mr.-“_

_“David, it’s been a full year since you started babysitting for us. I think it’s time you call us by our first names,” he stated before she could finish._

_Regina smiled. “Thank you David, but I’m fine. I promise,”_

_“Okay, just know we are here for you,” he patted her shoulder and stood up. “I’m taking a shower so Mary will be taking you home,”_

_Regina gave him a nod and waited for David and Mary to have their kiss before she got up to head to the door, Mary in tow. They pulled on their coats and Regina grabbed her bag while Mary grabbed her car keys. Opening the front door, they walked out into the freezing winter air and rushed to the Swan’s family car._

_On their way to the Mills mansion, Regina stayed quiet most of the way till Mary spoke. “She doesn’t have very good taste in people for telling you no,”_

_Regina wasn’t surprised Mary knew, hell the lady worked at her school. “Thank you Mary,”_

_“So are you…gay?”_

_“No, I like guys still. Mother wants me to date this boy she knows from the stables father takes me to,”_

_“Are you going to?”_

_“I told my sister that if Mel told me no then I would consider dating him, so I guess I’ll give it a shot,”_

_Mary reached a hand over to place on Regina’s knee. “Just don’t do something that makes you uncomfortable, okay?”_

_“I won’t Mary, thank you again,” Regina meant it from the bottom of her heart. The Swan’s were wonderful people and she was happy she met them when she did. As Mary pulled up to her home she opened the door to get out but the older woman stopped her before she could get out with a few simple words._

_“If Emma turns out to be gay or bi, I hope she meets someone like you.” She stopped for a second then smiled, “But you would be the better choice,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if i feel this needs more chapters then I might come back in later on and add some more chapters of when they were younger together. But for now I'm just going with the idea.


	3. Birthday's Are Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want everyone to know that I have not forgotten about this piece, I assure you all. Just this week I found out my aunt passed away and she was a big part of my life. So it hit me really hard and I needed to take a few days to myself so I can get myself back in order. I won't post 3, 4 and 5 together. Instead I am posting 3 today, working on 4 tonight then post 4 and 5 together tomorrow because I already have 5 pre-written. So just bare with me. :) And thank you all for sticking around.

**October 23rd 2001**

****

_Emma only knew about the party her parents were throwing that coming weekend for her 8th birthday. When she walked into her home with her father there behind her, she was surprised to see all of her favorite people standing there with party hats on their heads and big smiles on their faces. Her shock soon turned into pure delight as she ran right up to her mother to hug._

_“Wait!” she pulled away and looked at her father. “But my party isn't till this Saturday….what is going on?” she questioned._

_“Well, you turn 8 today so your mother and I decided to have a get together just for you,”_

_“Isn't that what the bounce house is for?” Emma asked._

_Mary gave David a look and they both raised their eyebrows at how smart their little girl was._

_“Do you want double the cake or no?” Ruby asked from beside Mary. Granny was behind her and smacked her across the head lightly._

_“No more questions. It's celebrating time,” Cora Mills clapped her hands and everyone came to attention at that._

_Emma got to play a few games with Regina and her boyfriend, Daniel. Emma enjoyed the teen, he was nice and really funny._

_“I hear from Regina that you like Pokémon,” he said. The girl nodded her head. “Is Pikachu your favorite?” another nod._

_Daniel pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the girl. “It's not much but, I hope you enjoy it,”_

_Emma unfolded it and gasped. There was an awesome drawing if Pikachu, color and all on the crumpled piece of paper. She looked at him before hugging his waist. “Thank you!!”_

_Regina stood by with a small smile on her face. She wasn't sure if she should have invited him or not but when her mother insisted so he could meet Emma, she figured what would be the harm of it. She watched Emma run over to her parents to show off the drawing, raising her cup to her lips for a drink as she felt Daniel's presence near her side._

_“Thank you for letting me tag along, I know how much Emma means to you,” he said. Regina turns around to give his arm a squeeze._

_“Thank you for agreeing to come,” she responded. Daniel dropped his head with a blush and wide smile._

_The cake was finally pulled out; something simple that Granny made on the fly. Everyone gathered around the dining room table as Emma sat at the end where her father usually sits. She kneeled in the chair so she could reach better as everyone began to sing once all the candles were lit._

_“ **Happy Birthday to you,”** Mary began the song as she clapped her hands together, everyone joined in soon after. Ruby stood next to Emma, excited for the cake. Mary and David stood on the other side of her, David's hands on his wife's shoulders. Cora stood to the side next to Granny as they smiled at each other warmly and clapped together. Regina stood in front of Daniel only to lean into his chest as she grew comfortable. The teen boy was shocked at first which faltered his singing but continued only to not draw attention to them. _

_The only present Emma received that night was from Daniel and her parents. The rest were saved for the actual big party._

_With Emma tucked warmly under her new bed set; A bunch of Pikachu's dancing with an apple in hand, and everyone gone home, Mary and David headed up to bed for a good night's sleep._

_Cora drove Daniel home, who wished mother and daughter a goodnight before rushing to his porch and walking up the steps. Cora waited till he got inside safely before pulling away from the curb. The entire ride to their home was sat in comfortable silence, which indicated to Regina that Daniel was someone her mother approved of. It made her smile as she stared out of her window._

_~_

**October 27th 2001**

****

_The venue was an hour's drive outside of Storybrooke as Mary and David passed the Town sign. David, being the one to drive, looked in his rear view mirror to spot Emma excitedly hopping in her booster seat. She had a coloring book in her lap and colored pencils in a pencil box in the seat next to her. Times like these made David happy that he had a family like this, a loving wife and precious daughter. He just smiled and looked back to the road._

_“So they get two hours of playtime then the party worker will call for cake and presents, which Emma gets to sit on that throne over there,” Cora explained to Mary once they arrived. Emma's hand was held in hers and she could feel the girl practically vibrating._

_“I have no idea what I would have done if you hadn't found this for me,” Mary said, slightly breathless as she leaned over to hug Cora._

_“No need to thank me, everything I do is for that little girl,” Cora stated but hugged the mother back nonetheless. She enjoyed Mary; the lady was a great teacher._

_They sat down so Emma could pick out what she wanted to eat and what she wanted everyone else’s to eat for lunch later on before cake. No one else had showed up yet so they decided to wait it out. Regina showed up 10 minutes later, alone._

_“Gina!” Emma’s eyes lit up and she ran towards the young woman. Regina was quick and picked her up for a swinging hug before settling her back down. “Is that present for me?”_

_“It is,” Regina giggled. “But you can't have it till later,”_

_Emma just pouted and folded her arms as she walked back to her mom. Regina just laughed and went to put the present on the present table and that's when the kids Emma invited came rushing in one after one. With the last child to arrive, Mary announced for the party to start and the kids were let loose._

_“Emma! Granny says I can spend the night with you tonight,” Ruby announced while they bounced inside of a huge bounce house. Emma just squealed and tackled Ruby into the inflated leather._

_Regina found herself staring at her phone a lot throughout the day. Daniel hadn't messaged her back since that morning but she also knew he was at the stables with his father._

_“Gina!”_

_She looked up to see Emma hanging out of the inflatable house, hand held open to her. Regina locked her phone and shoved it into her pocket only to kick her shoes off and rush inside, taking the girls hand. This was Emma's day and bygone she was gonna have fun with her favorite girl. They jumping as high as Regina could with the 8 year old in her arms, both laughing and screaming from the movements of the bounce house._

_+_

_Once the kids tired themselves out, the worker behind the entire party announced it was cake and presents time. Eventually and slowly, the kids came to the long cake table with Emma seated in a big yellow throne they decorated just to be in her favorite color. The worker handed out little gift bags that Mary and Cora helps make weeks prior to the party. All bags having the same amount of candy and little toys._

_David started the singing this time as all the kids got into it, dancing it their seats and out singing others. Emma waited till they all finished to blow out the candles. The kids cheered and Emma blushed like she did something phenomenal to her friends. David and the worker divided the ice cream cake up for each child and adult to get a piece, there was even a piece for the worker. Emma, of course, got the piece with Pikachu's face on it._

_Regina and Ruby sat with Emma as they ate their cakes together._

_“So Ruby what's your favorite color?” Regina asked. Ruby had her fork in her mouth as she looked up at the teen and blushed._

_“Um...R-Red,” she stuttered. Regina never really addressed her like that so it made her shy. “What's yours?” she couldn't help to ask. Emma perked up and nodded._

_“Yeah! What is it Gina?”_

_Regina giggled at her eager little friend. “It's purple,”_

_Both girls stared at her and ‘Ooooo'ed’ at her choice._

_“If you mix red and blue you get Purple,” Emma stated and shoved another bite of cake in her mouth._

_“That's right, and if you mix purple and yellow, you get a nice warm brown color,” Regina countered. Emma didn't quite understand what she meant by that but couldn't say anything because her first present was shoved in front of her. She forgot what she was thinking instantly._

_A bunch of her presents were clothes and even a new red leather jacket that was a bit big for her. That was from Ruby. She explained that the only size they had was big but she really wanted to get it for her friend. And Granny explained that Emma would grow into it in no time._

_Her parents got her tickets to Monsters Inc._

_“Mommy, Daddy,” she gasped and looked at them. “How?”_

_“We pre-ordered the tickets. The movie opens the 2nd of next month so we got you these early,” Mary explained. David just nodded beside her._

_Emma looked down at them and then back up. “Why three?”_

_David took them from her with a kiss on top of her head as he whispered. “So you can take Ruby and Regina with you,”_

_She gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, it was meant to be a secret that much she knew. Probably because the other kids would be jealous they weren't going. Of course she didn't know just how right she was. Next gift was from Cora and the lady just handed Emma a plastic key. Emma looked at her in confusion._

_“There is a little….contraption...waiting for you when you get home, you'll need that key to use it,” was all Cora said as she stepped away. Mary knew what it was because she tipped off the idea to Cora when the woman asked her what Emma really wanted for her birthday. A yellow ride able toy car. Except she had a yellow jeep waiting for her instead of a car._

_Last was Regina's present. She set it in front of Emma and watched her rip into it. It was a wrapped brown box that Emma had to bust into just to pull out what it was. Throughout the night, Emma was happy with all of her gifts but seeing what Regina got her made all of them, even the movie tickets, seem mediocre. Holding in her hands was a brand new stuffed Pikachu, bigger than her old one and this one was holding an apple. Its mouth opened to show off the pink color as it smiled and its eyes closed shut._

_Emma turned to Regina, mouth still hanging open before jumping up and hugging the teen. “Thank you! Thank You! Thank You!” she repeated till they weren't words anymore._

_That day was a sure fire way to make an 8 year old happy. When she got home, she was excited to play with her new little jeep and all evening she drove her new Pikachu around the house._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I don't know how many times I have written and re-written this chapter. Writing an 8 year old is pretty hard, hell writing children in general is hard for me and now having to write most of the story around a toddler Emma has my brain working hard. But that's okay because it's a challenge and I enjoy them. I will write maybe three or four more chapters with young Emma before we get into the adult portion of the story. That's where things get fun. :)


	4. Remedy Of a Broken Soul: Christmas Movies!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised I am posting chapter 4. 5 will be up soon after, just working out the kinks. This chapter was...well my prompt giver wanted something only Emma knew in order to get Regina to remember her when they are older and I feel like this is the best thing for that situation. 
> 
> Enjoy to all. :)

**December 21st 2002**

  


_“Promise you will be back before Christmas?”_

  


_Emma stood by the front door where her parents were getting their coats and beanies on. She wasn't very excited to see them leave for a few days but she knew it was for her father's work and with school being out for Christmas she got to stay home._

  


_“We will be back Monday night sweetheart, I promise,” Mary kneeled to kiss Emma on her forehead. “Regina will be with you all weekend,”_

  


_David picked the now 9 year old up and hugged her tiny frame against his chest. “So be good and I promise to bring you back the most awesomeness of awesome presents ever,”_

  


_Emma giggled at his words and wrapped her arms around his neck._

  


_“Daddy, those are not words,”_

  


_“So,”_

  


_He kissed her little nose and set her down so he could grab both suitcases. With a final goodbye from the two, they walked out of the house and Emma stood by the door to watch them load up, get into their vehicle, start it up and drive away. Once the red tail lights were gone she closed the door and turned around just as Regina walked up behind her. She pressed her face into the 17 year olds stomach and cried._

  


_Regina scooped the kid up into her arms and carried her over to the couch where she switched the TV on and flipped through the channels. Nothing was on, for it being Christmas break you would think at least a Christmas cartoon would be on but no. Regina placed the remote down and looked at her wrist watch. It was only 5:30 at night._

  


_Mary and David's flight boarded at 7 so they left early for that purpose. They already had dinner with their daughter before leaving. Which meant Regina was left with the aftermath. The girl was still crying against her side and it broke her heart a bit. She has changed a lot since the first time she met Emma and she always hated it when Emma cried. A thought came to mind when a commercial for movie rentals came over the screen._

  


_“Hey Em,” she said. Emma made a strangled ‘hum’ sound but continued to cry._

  


_“Do you wanna go rent some Christmas movies with me?”_

  


_The girl looked up at Regina and sniffed. “Can we?”_

  


_“Of course, I drove here and your booster seat is in the back of my car,” Regina stood up. “Come on, we can rent whatever movie you'd like and watch them on the couch till we fall asleep,”_

  


_Emma wiped at her nose and eyes before nodding and getting off the couch too. They went to get their shoes on and jackets. Emma was in her two piece Tigger PJ set she got that year from her grandma and her matching Tigger slippers. She looked up at the already dressed teen and pouted a bit. Regina held out the girl’s red leather jacket._

  


_“Do you wanna go in your PJ's?” she asked. Emma just nodded. So Regina helped Emma into her leather jacket, zipped it up and pulled on her maroon beanie. She grabbed her car keys and opened the front door. When she stepped out onto the step she turned around and saw Emma standing there staring at the snow. She just smiled and picked the girl up to carry her._

  


_Once the door was locked behind them, a key Mary and David gave to Regina, the teen and little girl rushed to Regina's black RX 300 Lexus. She opened the back door and settled Emma inside._

  


_“Can you buckle yourself?” she asked. Emma nodded._

  


_Regina shut the door and hurried over to the driver’s side to get in and start her car. It took little to no time in getting warm. The perks of having a brand new vehicle. She put herself into reverse and drove out of her spot once she was sure Emma was buckled in safely._

  


_Their drive was longer than usual, with the roads covered in snow and the snow plows weren't out yet, so Regina made sure to drive slowly. Some children's Christmas music played while Emma bobbed her head to the music and sang along. She watched the big snowflakes hit the window and it made her excited for Christmas and all the play dates she was gonna have with Regina that weekend._

  


_When they arrived Regina carried Emma inside the almost deserted movie store. But the moment they walked in Regina was greeted by Mel standing behind the counter._

  


_“Oh no…” Regina whispered and ducked behind a movie shelf. Emma stared at her, confused._

  


_“Gina...are you okay?” Emma placed a hand on the teen’s cheek._

  


_Regina looked at her and felt her heart melt at the pure innocence showing on her face. “Yeah, let's get your movies and home,”_

  


_“Okay,” Emma smiled and ran off in the direction of the Christmas movies. Regina took a deep breath let it go and stood up. She followed after the girl and let her pick whatever movie she thought to be appropriate for the night. She never looked back at the counter, making sure to keep her mind blank and on the child before her. Eventually she could feel Mel's eyes on her but she didn't falter._

  


_When Emma was done, they had five movies. All of which were Christmas movies in some way or another. Regina picked Emma up and held her in one arm while the other hand held the movies as she strode up to the counter with her head held high._

  


_“Good evening ladies, what have we got picked for the night?” Mel asked. She had a super sweet honey like voice tacked on. **Probably because she’s at work.** Regina thought to herself. _

  


_“I wanted to see a Garfield Christmas,” Emma stated proudly. “So Gina let me pick it out.”_

  


_“_ **Gina** _did huh?” Mel smirked at her classmate as she rang up the movies. Regina set her face in a hard look when her eyes passed Mel's. “I bet_ **Gina** _wanted to rent How a Grinch Stole Christmas too huh?”_

  


_“No, I picked that one,” Emma announced. Mel snickered at the little girl and bagged all of the movies._

  


_“Well,_ **Gina,** _your total is $6.38,”_

  


_Regina paid the exact amount and grabbed the bag._

  


_“They are due next week Sunday,_ **Gina,** _”_

  


_Emma didn't like the way this lady was saying the nickname only she was allowed to say so she leaned in so she was nose to nose with Mel. “Gina is my nickname. No one with stinky smoke breath gets to call Gina that name but me,” she said._

  


_Regina's eyebrows lifted up as she watched Mel's jaw drop and stand there completely speechless. She was smart enough to rush out of the store and laughed when she got to her car. “Emma!” she giggled as she looked to the girl. She was pouting._

  


_“She called you Gina, that was my nickname for you,” Emma huffed and glared back at the store. “My power was telling me she was being mean to you,”_

  


_The teen couldn't help but to hug Emma close to her and laugh. “I love you Emma. You are such a sweet child,”_

  


_Emma blushed and hugged back. “I love you too Gina,”_

  


_~_

  


_When they got home, Emma ran upstairs to grab her stuffed Pikachu. Regina peeled off her layers of warm clothing before grabbing her duffle bag to find some PJs herself to change into. By the time she finished, Emma was sitting on the couch with a big fluffy cover over her tiny body. Regina started the first movie picked, A Garfield Christmas. They snuggled under the warm blanket and Emma cuddled under Regina's arm for good measure. Of course by the end of the movie, Emma was slowly falling asleep but fought it as hard as she could._

  


_“Want me to put in another movie?”_

  


_Emma shook her head. “No,” she sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Can we go upstairs and lay down? I wanna sleep in my bed,”_

  


_“Sure,”_

  


_Regina turned the TV off and got up. She folded the blanket up to set it on the couch before following the 9 year old up to her room. Mary and David got her a bigger bed that year so when Emma asked Regina to sleep with her that night she didn't argue. She grabbed a book nearby and opened it once Emma was under the covers._

  


_It didn't take long for Emma to zonk out but once she did Regina placed the book aside and laid down next to her. She was pretty tired but her mind was racing, something that kept her up most nights. Regina glanced over to see Emma sleeping soundly and she couldn't resist pushing some blonde hair from her face._

  


_“Emma,” she began before turning on her side to speak. “I know you can't hear me but that's okay. I don't expect you to understand half of what I'm about to say to you but I just...have to get it off my chest. I have no one else to talk to and it's crazy but I trust you over anyone else I know.” Regina scoffs and lets out a shuttered sigh._

  


_“You're only 9 years old and yet I feel like you know me better than I know myself. But I'm getting off track...what I wanna tell you is that I have found out that my father is having an affair. My mother knows but she won't divorce him. She says she loves him and wants to work it out but I know better than anyone, there's no fixing what they have.”_

  


_Regina stopped to wipe at her eyes._

  


_“That girl you saw at the store, she was the girl who stopped being friends with me because I told her that I liked her. She makes my life at school a living hell but I only have one year left. I honestly don't know where I'm going after high school and that scares me. Mother wants me to choose on my own and father wants me to go somewhere out of state. But honestly I wanna stay here, babysit you and work with my mom.”_

  


_The teen let out a soft sob._

  


_“I don't know why but I don't want to be on my own yet. I'm afraid to be alone.” Regina watched as Emma turned over, facing her, but remained asleep. “Daniel broke up with me a few months ago and said he was moving. I only have one friend and she's kind of mean but she's there for me. I guess.”_

  


_She took in a deep sigh and scooted a little closer to Emma. “Promise me something Emma,” she whispered as she closed her eyes. When silence met her she continued on. “Promise you will be my best friend, forever. And that when I feel alone, you will always be there for me.”_

  


_Regina fell asleep soon after. She didn't expect an answer, hell she didn't expect Emma to hear any of what she had just said. But what she didn't know was that Emma was awake for the entire thing. She opened her eyes and stared at the slumbering teen before reaching over and kissed Regina's cheek that had a remaining tear on it._

  


_“I promise, Gina,”_


	5. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see this is gonna be split into parts. But no worries, it's just two parts. The second part leads up to Regina....well you will see. Don't want to give too much away. After this two part I will write one more chapter with young Emma and young Regina before moving onto the adult forms so bare with me guys. :)
> 
> Also, I wrote this chapter I don't know how many times. It originally suppose to chapter 1 then i let SwanQueenScotty read it before I posted it and she said they sound older so I pushed it back. Then I was gonna make it for chapter 3 but a close friend read it over and said Emma sounds more like a ten year old. So again, I pushed it back and here we are.
> 
> Tell me if you guys can spot a cameo in this. You blink and you might miss her lol.

**May 17 th 2004**

_“Emma! I need you in the bath please,”_

_“No!!”_

_It grew quiet in the moderate home as the young mother blinked away her shock and her left eye twitched._

_“Emma, did you just say ‘no’ to me?”_

_Out of the corner of her eye she could spot a wild mess of blonde hair just as she heard a tiny voice answer._

_“No…”_

_“I didn’t think so,” the young woman said. “Now, if you want REGINA to spend the night tonight, I suggest you-“_

_Before she could even finish that sentence though the sound of child feet bounded up the stairs._

_“I swear, all you gotta do is say Regina’s name and that girl will do anything you say,”_

_The young woman looked above her to see her husband standing there with cup of coffee in hand and the kindest smile a man could give when talking about their daughter._

_“Honey, we will not use the babysitter as bait for our daughter to listen to us.” She turned back to the clothes she was folding, “That is cruel and just not right,”_

_She rolled her eyes when she heard him chuckle after walking back into the kitchen._

_With it being the last day of school before summer vacation, the children standing outside were all talking amongst themselves. Hyped and ready to head home to start their long two months of hot days with swimming, spending the night with one another and staying up past their bed time for an extra hour or so. Emma stood with them, yellow Pikachu backpack over her shoulders and long blonde hair pulled in a high pony tail off of her neck. She just listened to her class mates talk and cheer as she stared ahead._

_“Hey Emma, you wanna spend the night at my house tonight?”_

_Without turning around she knew who was speaking to her. “Not tonight Ruby, my mom is letting Regina stay the night with me tonight,”_

_“Regina?” Ruby was now standing next to Emma, after shoving a different girl away to take her spot of course, and nudged her shoulder. She finally turned towards her friend only to roll her eyes; Ruby was grinning from ear to ear._

_“Shut up Ruby, don’t say nothing,” her little huff and arm cross told the ebony headed girl everything she needed to know._

_“Emma has a crush on her babysitter,” taunted Ruby._

_Both girls just stood there and bickered about whether Emma did have a crush on her babysitter or not. None of the kids really knew what crushes were, other than the time Killian pulled Santana’s hair while they were sitting down for reading time. Santana punched his leg afterwards and both were sent to the principal’s office. Ruby heard from Santana that Killian told Mr. Hopper he had a crush on Santana and that’s why he did it._

_“I don’t want to pull her hair she has really nice brown hair. It’s long and curly,” Emma’s voice was dreamy when she spoke of Regina, which of course gave Ruby even more fuel to use._

_“Emma,”_

_She and Ruby both looked up at the person and both had different reactions to who was standing there. Emma blushed and looked away while Ruby smirked._

_“Hi Gina,” said Emma._

_“Are you ready to go?” Regina announced._

_“Yeah,” she turned around and hugged Ruby. “Bye brat, I will see if I can come over tomorrow,”_

_Ruby just gave her a hug and nod, no words said. She watched as Regina offered her hand to Emma on their way down the side walk and only when Emma took it did she giggle loudly._

_~_

_Emma had her legs crossed under her while she sat in her seat at the dining table, fork in hand and a mouth full of lasagna, chewing happily. Regina was at the sink washing the dishes she dirtied up and also keeping an eye on the girl._

_“Emma?”_

_The girl in question lifted her head away from her plate, sauce on her cheeks and nose, to look at Regina._

_“Do you want to come to my house next weekend?”_

_Emma gasped. “Can I really?”_

_“Mhm. My parents are going away for a few weeks for some business and I will be home alone,”_

_Regina walked over with a wash cloth and wiped at Emma’s face, who sat still and allowed her to do so. Her eyes closed at how gentle Regina was, kind of like she was delicate or something._

_“There you go,”_

_“Did my mom say I can?”_

_“Well, I haven’t asked yet, I wanted to ask you first,”_

_Emma let her mind race at the thought of staying with Regina a whole weekend. She remembered Regina’s pleas a few years ago about not wanting to ever be alone and the promise she made as a 9 year old. It was the beginning of summer vacation and she really didn’t know if her parents had anything planned so the thought of seeing where Regina lived and spending three whole days with her was kind of exciting. She was about to say something then Ruby’s words filtered through her 10 year old mind._ ‘Emma has a crush…’

_Her eyes widen at the thought and she lowered her head down to stare at her plate. Does she like Regina? Maybe. But nothing like Killian does with Santana, Right?_

_“Emma?”_

_Emma hated keeping things from people, it went against her power she had and if she really wanted to get through this she needed to talk to Regina about it. But of course in that moment she was just too shy to bring it up so she just nodded her head in answer._

_The 18 year old tilted her head at her but said nothing, satisfied with the answer she got up to finish what she was doing. She did make sure to watch Emma throughout the night and so far from the 10 year olds actions, she gathered that Emma must be hiding something from her. She didn’t say anything to her though, instead they spent their night like they normally would; Emma bathes before Regina tucked her into bed and read her whichever books Emma would pick for her._

_“Alright, that was the last one and it’s now almost 9:30,” Regina announced. Emma just grabbed her new stuffed Pikachu and snuggled under the covers. The teen pulled the cover edges up to her chin and leaned down to kiss Emma on the forehead. The kiss was soft and Emma felt her eyes flutter shut and a satisfied sigh leave her lips. “Goodnight dear,”_

_“Night Gina,” Emma whispered. She kept her eyes closed and listened for her to leave and once her bedroom door was closed lightly she rolled over and opened her eyes. What was this feeling deep inside of her chest? Her heart wouldn’t stop beating and her stomach felt like it was going to explode with all the butterflies flapping around. Why was she feeling like this? And do 8 year olds feeling like this all the time? Emma wanted answers but her mind decided to take pity on her and she fell asleep in no time._

**May 18 th 2004**

_Emma glared at her laughing friend from the bed she sat on, arms crossed and legs tucked under her. She really didn’t think this was funny at all but Ruby apparently did._

_“Are you done?”_

_Ruby stopped to look at her best friend only to begin to laugh all over again, this time rolling on the floor and away from her very ticked off friend. Emma just waited for her to be done, she wasn’t getting anywhere with her if she kept on laughing. When Ruby finally settled down and got up to sit next to her, she wiped at her eyes._

_“I’m sorry Em,” she let out a deep sigh and gave her friend a smile. “You explained it like…..a high schooler,”_

_“How else was I gonna tell you,” Emma huffed, “We don’t even know how to crush, we are 10 Ruby,”_

_“Sounds like crushing to me,”_

_“How did Killian explain it?”_

_Ruby tilted her head and tapped her chin. “I think he said, **‘She makes me feel all fluttery and sometimes I wanna puke when I’m around her but I don’t, and I just wanna pull her hair because she makes me feel all those things** ,’ and then Santana punched him in the arm because she was right there when he said it,”_

_Emma couldn’t help but to giggle at that and then all was good and the two forgot Emma’s dilemma with having a crush on the 18 year old. For now anyways._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the way I have the years in this is that Regina and Emma both have birthdays at the end of the year; which i mentioned that Regina will have a birthday in Dec. instead of Feb. Anyways, the way this works is that the year after their birthdays they are those certain ages. So Regina and Emma turned 18 and 10 of 2003. But I am showing you guys their interactions in 2004 because they are still those ages. I hope I haven't lost you guys yet. In my mind it makes sense. But sometimes it never makes sense on paper. 
> 
> Part two coming soon!!!


	6. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want people to get mad with the way I wrote this chapter. The reason I say this is because 1. Its the only way I can keep the mystery going. It's good because you guys won't know what happened. 2. I don't think I can write young Emma much longer. 3. It just popped in my head while writing it and seemed like the perfect way to start things. Anyways, please enjoy this. chapter 7 soon to come.

**May 28 th 2004**

_“This is my favorite part of the house during the summer,” Regina had stated as she came to a closing on her tour of her house for Emma. Who was excited through the entire thing because come on, it was Regina’s house and she finally got to see where she lived. The house was more like a mansion but Emma didn’t mind at all on how big the place was it was where Regina lived and spent her everyday life in so it was important to Emma to be here with the young woman. Even if she was only 10._

_They ended up looking at the back patio of the house, where the back yard was. There was a table, four bamboo made chairs sitting around the table with cushions in them for maximum comfort. All of this was in front of a fire place that was built into the house. The patio roof connecting to the house covered it all. As you look on out you obviously see the huge underground pool, a small stoned slide attached to it near the deep end that also accompanied a waterfall. Four bamboo lawn chairs on each side of the pool, also cushioned for anyone who wanted to tan. From the left side of the patio a long white stoned wall followed down the length of the pool and ended with a built in grill, white bricks making up a small gazebo like area with a bar in front of the grill and stools lining the other side of the bar for visitors to sit at._

_Emma was in awe. It was such a beautiful sight to see and the fact she hadn’t been here to swim sort of caused her to pout a little. She looked up at the smiling teen and huffed. Regina instantly dropped the smile._

_“What’d I do?”_

_“You never invited me over to swim with you before?”_

_“I’m sorry,” Regina dropped her head and Emma patted her arm after scolding her. It was a funny sight for sure._

_“It’s okay; I’m here now to swim in it,”_

_The two walked around the pool so Emma could see everything, even the yard behind it. There was a long metal gate that ran around the house, a small door near the woods that let you go out that way if wanted. It looked cool to be behind some kind of fortress or something under those lines. Once the tour was over with, Regina decided to let Emma swim in the pool for a little while since it was still pretty early and the sun was high in the sky making things super hot._

_“Can you even swim?” she asked when Emma came bouncing out in her yellow one piece bathing suit._

_“Yeah! Dad taught me last summer, I just can’t go anywhere that I can’t touch,”_

_“No floatation device is needed?”_

_Emma shook her head as she inched closer to the pool. Regina had changed when Emma did and had a shirt on over her two piece suit, her long hair was pulled in a pony tail. The little girl furrowed her eyes as her stomach flipped and did funny things while she looked at the 18 year old. Why was this happening again? Just earlier she felt fine, too excited about being there for a few days._

_“Y-you can call my mom if you want,” Emma stuttered at first, not really sure where that even came from. Regina raised an eyebrow at the girl before shrugging it off and walking over to a pool chair._

_“Fine, I’ll be out here anyways.” She grabbed a large inflatable unicorn and tossed it out onto the shallow area just as Emma slipped in and dove under to get wet. She swan underwater for a few seconds then came back up and popped out of the unicorn. She held on and kicked her way across the pool. Regina had already taken off her shirt and was now applying some tan lotion on before she laid back on one of the chairs; Arms resting at her sides, sunglasses on her nose and legs resting easy before her. Emma of course had a hard time not watching her._

_Why was it now that every time she looked at Regina she would feel those crazy and weird feelings? Killian must have eaten something nasty the day he pulled Santana’s hair because out of all the things Emma felt, nausea wasn’t one of them. The little flutters in her stomach would grow stronger and her heart would beat really hard like it wanted to just jump right out of her chest. Emma really didn’t know what to do so instead she just looked away and let the unicorn take her away as it floated freely in the pool._

**Present Time**

“Regina?”

“Yeah, I assume you know me from the posters and ads?” the woman stated as she looked up from her son. Emma blinked and all the emotions that she locked up for 10+ years came rushing back to her full force. The stomach flutters, heart pounding and now that she was a bit older she could point out the distinctive lower abdomen feeling she felt when seeing someone beautiful. She still loved Regina the same as when she was 10 years old.

“No I…uh,”

Regina stood up and pulled out a check book from her blazer pocket, “Look. How much can I write you for finding him?”

“What?”

Emma was perplexed. She didn’t want money from the woman; she wanted to know why she wasn’t remembering her.

“I put missing posters out everywhere stating I would give a reward to the person who finds him,” she explains. “So how much do you want?”

“I don’t want your money,” Emma stated coolly. Her sea green eyes harden as she waited for chocolate brown eyes to meet her own. When they did she stepped closer to the clearly confused woman.

“Then what do you want?”

“To talk,”

Regina furrowed her brows at this and looked down to see her son nod at her as if to say ‘Invite her in mom.’ Of course she listens to her son’s unspoken words and looks up at the clearly distraught young woman.

“Would you like to come in for some apple cider?”

That was unexpected on Regina’s end but Emma agreed anyways. If this was the way to speak with her long lost babysitter then so fucking be it.

~

Emma helped Regina clean Henry up before the older woman sent him limping away to his room and wait for her lecture then dinner. Regina showed Emma the way to her study, which Emma knew instantly was Regina’s fathers study back when she was a child. She sat down in a chair away from the roaring fire place and waited for Regina to come back with some ice. The study hadn’t changed much aside from the pool table that use to be in the middle of the room was now gone and the leather chairs, one of which Emma occupied, took the place. His picture that was above the fireplace was actually gone now and a picture of Regina and young Henry was there instead. The desk was the same, maybe refurnished to look new but the same dark brown wood as from all those years ago.

“Here you go,”

A glass of honey colored liquid was in front of her and she took it with a light ‘Thank you’ before sipping it. The alcohol working great to make her body even more warm then it already was. It wasn’t a strong taste of alcohol though, no you could taste apples and a dash of cinnamon mixed in there as well. It was surprisingly good to be honest, so good that Emma finished it without even realizing it.

“So what would you like to talk about?” Regina asked after she prepared Emma another glass. This one she nursed in her hands.

“Well, I was hoping you would have remembered me but it seems you are at a loss,” Emma stated with a light chuckle.

“Have we met before, Miss?”

“Swan,”

Regina raised her eyebrows a bit at the name, “The name does sound really familiar,” she leaned forward to get a good look at the woman, she hadn’t really paid attention to her face just moments ago.

“And your face resembles someone I once knew but…” she stopped to kind of get a hold on what her mind was telling her but for some reason she just couldn’t grasp it.

Emma decided not to push the issue, maybe reveal that she knew something about her was a good idea but then again she was only 10 when her family left town. Regina couldn’t have remembered her just by her last name.

“Did your parents ever get a divorce?”

Of course she knew the answer to that but Regina didn’t know she knew. She saw the woman’s left eyebrow twitch at the question.

“And how is that any of your business, Miss Swan?”

“It’s just a question, something someone told me and well, it’s been quite a few years since I saw you so I figured I would ask you.”

That feeling of pure anger filled up inside of Regina as she thought back to the one person she ever told about her parents problems. **_Emma._** That little brat told some else her secrets after she told her not too.

“Look, you should leave. It’s late and I have to be up early,” Regina stated as she stood and gave out an irritated sigh.

Emma stared up at the woman and saw that she was in fact angry at her, well…her younger self, which it kind of made her smile because she does remember her she just doesn’t understand that she is who Regina is currently thinking of right now. But of course she says nothing and gets up from her chair and leaves after placing her glass down on the coffee table.

As she comes to a stop by the exit her hand halts to open the door. “It was good seeing you again…Gina,” and out she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? If not I am sorry. Like i said, I can't really write young Emma. Specially if shes gonna be crushing on Regina in this. 
> 
> Update: I needed to change some stuff in this chapter. I am completely changing this. You'll see in chapter 7. Which I have to rewrite. Please continue to enjoy.
> 
> Update#2: I Changed this chapter to make chapter 10 make more sense.


	7. So you don't remember me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! 
> 
> I decided to change this story dramatically considering that it not only began to make NO sense what so ever, but also I was complicating things for myself. I hit a block and so I consulted with the person who recommended this idea to me. We talked, brainstormed and what I will be posting will be new chapters for this. It will be shorter but it will also make so much more sense.
> 
> Update: I changed this chapter too so it made sense with the others. I didn't change much though.

**Present time: Earlier that evening.**

_Emma wasn’t due to arrive for her very first shift at the station till later that night so a jog through the woods felt like the best way to pass the time. She didn’t want to lay down, too afraid of falling asleep and not waking up to her alarm. She was able to get an apartment on short notice after moving back into town so the small one bedroom space was all she ever saw in the last month and a half. After she dressed in a simple white tank and her joggers, she slipped on her NIKE shoes, tied her long blonde hair into a high ponytail and left the apartment with her keys and phone in hand. She opted to run instead of drive to her destination. After so many years, she still remembered where everything was considering nothing really changed all that much._

_The trail started just a little ways past the old movie theater and ended up at the town line. On her way through town she said ‘Hi’ to a few locals not really in a huge rush to get to the trail. When she passed Granny’s diner, the old lady waved at her while she served a few customers who opted to eat outside that day. Emma stopped long enough to talk to her for a few moments then she was on her way. She got to the theater in record time and made her way around the back before getting her music and ear buds ready. She ran in place to get her blood flowing before starting off at a full sprint._

_She passed marked trees that indicated which areas were for hardcore biking and normal hikes. The sun slowly falling had the woods looking far more majestic then normal and it really made Emma think of reasons why she left all those years ago. Of course it was her parents doing; something about moving closer to her father’s job so he didn’t have to drive so long but eventually they told her he got a raise and was being moved all the way to Boston. She of course didn’t like that idea and when she grew older she somewhat resented them, claiming they took her away from her ‘First Love’ to which Mary explained she would have plenty of first loves._

_Emma did love others, one guy and two girls but there was always that dull feeling deep in her chest that she got every time she would look at that stuffed Pikachu on her bed she never threw away. It was also the reason she could never truly commit to any relationship she had. She told herself and the others that she was waiting for ‘The One.’_

_Half way down the trail before you get to the town line Emma came to a screeching halt when she saw a kid lying on the ground by some trees. She stopped so fast she almost fell but caught herself in time._

_“Kid! You okay?” she yelled as she pulled both of her ear buds out._

_“No! I can’t get up!” he hollered back. Emma rushed over to him and found that one of his knees was gashed open and his hand on the opposite side of his knee was cut open._

_“What did you do?”_

_“I was climbing some trees and my hand caught an old branch. It looked sturdy enough to grab but gave out instantly,” the kid looked young, no more than 9 or 10. Yet he talked like a fucking genius. Emma kneeled down next to him and helped him up._

_“Did you hit your head or anything?”_

_“No, just my knee and hand is hurt,”_

_Emma slipped her arm under his back and lifted up so he could sit. She moved in front of him and held her arms out. “Come on, you can ride on my back while I take you the ER,”_

_The boy climbed on her back but halted, “My house isn’t that far from here, can you take me home instead?”_

_“Kid, you’re bleeding really badly,”_

_“Just tie something on it, please. My mom might be angry I’m gone this long,”_

_Emma set him back down and pulled her tank off, thanking the gods she wore a sports bra under the thin material. She ripped the tank and began to tie it together into a makeshift wrap than tying it over his wound before turning around to let him onto her back. He was quick about it and as Emma stood up he winced at the pain coming from his knee as the fabric rubbed against the gash. “I’ll be as careful as possible, now where do you live?”_

_The kid instructed her on where to go, Emma weaved through the trees like it was second nature for her and eventually she began to remember where she was going. The thought had her heart pounding really hard because if she was headed where she thought then it was going to be a very interesting evening. But sure enough, by the time they reached the back of his house, Emma was far in her mind._

_When they walked inside, Emma watched the woman run out like she had seen a ghost, a very gorgeous ghost with short black hair that came to her chin and wonderful brown eyes. When she was addressed by her she didn’t miss the lingering looks the woman gave her. Emma wasn’t modest about her body, she knew she had a great figure. From days of exercising with her college friends and running after criminals in Boston as a very successful police officer, she was in perfect shape. So when the woman stared for too long she just felt her inner self smirk and gloat about being hot._

_After she was invited inside for some cider, she felt all the shyness from years ago come rushing back and sitting there with no shirt on got her thinking maybe ripping up her shirt wasn’t the best of ideas after all. With her glass of cider in hand and Regina’s attention on her, well on her cleavage and biceps, she downed the drink far too quick for her liking. Now she felt all warm and tingly._

_Over on Regina’s side, the woman couldn’t believe how beautiful this blonde woman was. It was like one of those books she read, a beautiful woman coming into her life out of nowhere making her feel things no one else has ever had. Not even her previous partners made her feel half of what this woman was making her feel. To her understanding, her last name was Swan, she remembered a family her mother knew with the last name Swan. This woman must have been their daughter. A very gorgeous and stunning woman with sea green eyes, long wavy blonde hair, smooth pale skin and taut muscles. She really enjoyed the fact that Miss Swan had incredible biceps, like who on earth had arms that amazing and still made them look sexy, this woman did apparently._

_Eventually the gawking was interrupted when the woman asked her a question about her personal life that she never thought would come up. She really wanted to rip the woman to shreds after that and ended up telling her to leave. When stopped by the door, she watched Emma like a hawk and only calmed down when a name left Emma’s lips that she hadn’t heard in years._

_‘Gina.’_

_She hadn’t been called that name since she was 18. Whoever it was that called her the name, Regina knew from her childhood and what she remembered was that they would get mad if someone else called her Gina. She looked up but by that time Emma was gone, Regina had way too many questions for this young woman. The first one being; who the hell was she?_

**Present time now.**

Emma was slightly late to her first shift at the station and her boss, Graham, just gave her a smile and short warning about tardiness before handing her a badge and gun.

“The mayor would like it if we wore our uniforms but I choose not to. You can if you want, or what you’re wearing now can be just as good,” the man said in his gruff Irish accent. Emma opted to wearing a simple white tank top with her red leather jacket over it and painted on blue jeans that tucked into her boots. The look suited her well and even Graham gave her a few once over’s.

“Are they brown?”

Graham nodded with a smirk. “More like a sandy brown, but brown none the less,”

“Then no. I only do black or blue,” Emma gagged at the thought of brown being on her other than her boots.

“Alright, the station is all yours. I will see you early in the morning,” he grabbed his keys then handed her a vehicle key. “We get our own since we are pretty much the only two officers here. I stepped down as sheriff to be your deputy, so if you ever have any questions just ask,”

Emma stared at the badge that read ‘Sheriff Swan’ and let her mind wonder before looking up to address the man.

“Why did you step down?”

“Wanted more time off I guess, you get mostly weeknights, where as I get weekdays. But we switch off on the weekends every two weeks.”

The woman nodded.

“The weekends we close the station at midnight instead of staying open all night like the weekdays. But as officers we are always on call, so technically we don’t ever really get a day off,”

“As expected with a small town that only has two people working the police station,” Emma chuckled.

“Anything else before I leave?”

“Yeah, can I shower here in the morning?”

Graham smiled and gave a nod. “Shouldn’t be a problem,”

“Thank you,” Emma waved at him as he retreated out the front door. “Have a good night!” she hollered at him before looking around the area and felt a sense of pride of being able to call this place hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, to the ones who have stayed with me on the train wreck it was before, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. And i hope you continue to stick with the changes I make. 
> 
> And to those who have commented as 'Guest' don't think you can say stupid shit about my story and discourage me. You all can go suck it and not read this story. YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT.
> 
> Anyways, thank you to the people who stuck up for me in the comments. I will be posting as much as I can, I promise.


	8. When your best friend is mad at you, you are in the dog house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So major change. Pretty much had to rewrite the whole chapter but that's okay. Totally worth it where this story is going. Also, Emma was the one that left. You see that in probably chapter 11 or 12. Not sure yet.

Emma wasn’t but two hours into her shift when the station door busted open and someone stomped their way into the building. The blonde headed stood up from behind the computer in the office and looked around to see who it had been only to be face to face with a very angry and upset looking Ruby Lucas.

“You have been in town for a month now and you have not come to see me or said one fucking word to me other then over text messages?”

The sheriff cocked an eyebrow at her friend and opened her mouth to speak but Ruby shook her head, raising a hand up to stop her.

“I don’t even know HOW you managed to go around town without me seeing you, for an entire fucking MONTH, but you managed and now I am thoroughly pissed!”

Ruby walked around the desk, red flannel shirt over a black tank top, ripped skinny jeans and old high top Chuck Taylors on her feet. Her hair was brown and long and had that perfect wave to it as she engulfed Emma in a huge bear hug, her smell of pine cone and cherries filling Emma’s nose.

“Hi best fucking friend, I missed you and I love you,” she growled in the blonde woman’s ear. Emma laughed and hugged her back just as tightly.

“Hey Rubes, I missed you too,” she stated, “I also love you, so never forget it,”

“I should with you not telling me you came back,” she pulled away and kissed Emma’s cheek for good measure. “Honestly, I should be mad at your mother for not telling me,”

“I told her not to,” Emma had said, “I wanted to surprise you but that went out the window,”

Ruby stepped back so she could sit in the chair in front of the desk. “Surprise me how?”

“Don’t know, maybe ask you if you wanted to be roommates and get a better apartment then the one I’m in now,”

“I should make you suffer and stay in the place you’re in now,” she pouted with her arms crossed.

“Don’t be like that Ruby, I was gonna tell you, I didn’t know how,”

Ruby glared at the woman, “How about, ‘Hey Rubes, I’m in town again, wanna meet up for coffee or a drink?’ that would have been great,”

Emma laughed at her best friends’ attitude as her eyes noticed a greasy bag sitting on the floor by the chair.

“What’s in the bag?”

Ruby cocked a brow and picked it up, “Oh, you mean this?”

“Uh yeah,”

“It was a burger and a large fry from Granny’s but since you’re a traitor and don’t know how to contact me when you get back into town, It’s gonna be dog food,”

“I’m kind of in the dog house with you,” Emma stated with a shrug as she looked elsewhere that wasn’t Ruby, “So in technical speaking, it’s mine,”

“You are so not getting this food now,” Ruby chuckled but her face showed she wasn’t playing games.

“Come on Rubes! I said I was sorry!”

“No, the fuck you did not,”

Emma stood up from her chair, walked around the desk and kneeled next to her best friend. She clasped her hands together and pouted. “I am so, so, so sorry I didn’t tell you I was back in town Ruby, I don’t deserve you as a friend or anything else.”

“Not good enough,” Ruby turned her head, a smile appearing on her face that Emma clearly couldn’t see.

“I will do whatever you want for a week!”

“Oh?”

Ruby turned to look at the woman.

“Take out the diner trash for one whole week, starting next Monday until that Sunday,”

Emma perked up. “That’s it?”

“That’s it,” Ruby giggled and handed off the greasy bag to her starving friend. “You have to take it out three times a day. 6 am. 2 pm. And closing time.”

“Easy peasy,” Emma said over her burger. Ruby scoffed.

“If you say so,”

~

Emma hadn’t realized how late it was till Ruby passed out on the office couch with a small blanket over her body. She claimed she didn’t want to leave Emma just in case the woman left again. The blonde woman just rolled her eyes at how ridiculous she was being but deep down she felt a sense of warmth that her best friend still loved her after not seeing her for so many years. She and Ruby had met up a few times when Emma got a car on her 17th birthday and when Ruby went to college for about a year in Boston, they saw each other all the time. But when Ruby declared she was going back home, Emma stayed. She wasn’t ready to face whatever it was she left behind and she wasn’t done with her Police Academy training.

To be honest she wasn’t ready to face Regina; afraid the woman had either moved on with her life or forgotten her. When she came back, upon a referral to be sheriff of her home town, she didn’t expect that Regina had done both of those things. It didn’t hurt any less seeing the woman of her dreams after so many years, if anything it hurt worse when Regina said she didn’t know who she was. When she called Cora the day before she moved back to ask how her daughter was the elder woman told her she was the new mayor of Storybrooke, stating she retired so she could travel. She also found out that she never really did divorce Henry Senior; instead they stayed together till the man died of a heart attack when Regina was only 21. It was a bittersweet moment but all in all the Mills family were doing really good.

_“Emma, are you really coming back?”_

_“Yes Ms. Cora,” she told the woman. She’s always called Cora or any elder woman Ms. out of respect._

_“Do take care of my daughter. You are old enough to know what love is now,” she said with a rather kind tone, “I give you full permission to marry my daughter if that were to ever come one day,”_

_Emma laughed, “Of course Ms. Cora,”_

_“And please, do it before I die, I want to see you both happy,”_

When she came back, she didn’t really speak to anyone about it but Cora and Granny. Her mother and father stayed in Boston to raise their son, Neal, but gave her full support on her returning home. They would visit but for now they wanted to continue life how it was let Neal grow up where he was born.

Emma found herself sitting outside that night; no one in town was up, that she knew of so it made the place eerily calm. It was nice to be back and be around familiar sightings, her view from the station was Granny’s diner and the old library that Mrs. Gold worked at during the weekend. Today it was shut down and looked like no one had been inside of it for years, maybe she could talk to the mayor about opening it back up. That is if she could even get the mayor to remember who the hell she was.


	9. Finding out what you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina will not have a boyfriend/girlfriend in this. Maybe a few sexual partners mentioned but no OC. It flows better this way. 
> 
> I had to change this chapter, AGAIN, in order for chapter 10 to make sense. After chapter 10 I will be starting new chapters. So here you go.

Regina was in a bit of a daze the night before, her mind so far in itself that she just couldn’t understand why the woman looked and even seemed so familiar to her. Not to mention the fact that she knew something only she told to a ten year old. Was that how old Emma was at the time? 10? All night while she sat in her study, she let her mind race with all these possibilities. Who she was, why she was there, when did she come into town? Regina thought maybe her mother knew but it was far too late for her to disturb the woman who was probably somewhere in the depths of Costa Rica.

So instead she decided to get some sleep and figure this entire situation out in the morning before her meeting at the office and after she got Henry off to the bus for school. Part of her really wanted to call her mother though because her mother knew everyone. Maybe she might know this mystery woman who just showed up out of the woods with her son on her back, like some knight in shining armor ready to save her from some big bad dragon.

Regina stared at herself in the mirror of her vanity, furrowing her brows at the way her mind thought up fairy tales and fantasy. Her son was far too enthralled in that book of his he got from Mrs. Gold; she really needed to buy him some new comics to get him from making her read that book for him again.

She brushed her hair 100 times; a tick her mother taught her that instantly calmed her down when she was anxious or distraught. The counting was calm to her and the feeling of the brush bristles being slowly passed through her already silky soft hair gave her a sense of control. When she was done, she picked up a tube of lipstick and spun it slowly as the red tip began to show. Leaning forward, she parted her lips and applied the substance to her lower lip rather seductively like. She pressed her lips together to get the access on the top then kissed the air to make sure it was an even coating before capping it back and dropping it in her purse.

“Henry! It’s time to go!” she called from her room and stood up, grabbing pair of heels on the way out of her room.

~

Emma walked out of the locker room showers and wrapped a towel around her body. She’d shower at the Boston police station numerous times, a result of working many over night shifts and not wanting to shower when she got home. Ruby left sometime later the night before which meant Emma took over the couch in her office and caught up on some much needed sleep. She got one call and that was from the nearby bar, the owner wanted her to escort a few people out so they didn’t cause any trouble. It was her first time doing something for the town so she asked Ruby to go with her, who was able to get guys to go home in a heartbeat.

 _“What’d you do, talk to them with your sex voice?”_ Emma had asked her after they started to walk back to the station.

_“Fuck you Swan,”_

_“Do you want to?”_

Ruby smacked her stomach, hard. _“Shut up, you wouldn’t even if I offered, you’re too caught up loving a certain Mayor,”_ she had said before leaving the station with a wave.

Emma dried her hair off and stood by her locker in nothing but her wrist watch. The tips of her hair still wet as few droplets fell down her back and arms.

“Hello?”

Emma turned her head to look at the locker room door and grabbed the towel to cover her body.

“Hold on!” she didn’t have time to dress so she walks out with just the towel on and comes face to face with none other than Regina Mills.

“Miss Swan?”

“That’s me,”

Regina furrowed her brows at her and placed her hands on her hips. “Why are you in the police station locker rooms,” she gave her a once over and gasped. “And why are you wet?”

“Um,” Emma held the towel against her body.

“Are you sleeping with the sheriff?”

Emma chuckled. “I mean if you can sleep with yourself then sure, I’m sleeping with the sheriff,”

“What?”

“I am the sheriff,” Emma sighed and turned around to grab her badge, Regina stopped the door from shutting with her hand. “See?” she held it out and sure enough it said ‘Sheriff Swan’ on it.

Regina stared at it and blinked a few times.

“I was recommended the position by my boss back in Boston,”

“Oh. So you were the new officer I was suppose to meet with a month ago,” Regina’s statement came out haughty.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck and actually had the nerve to look sheepish at the Mayors comment. “Look, if I need to sign some papers or even fill some things out just say so and I will be glad to meet you at city hall this afternoon,”

“Don’t worry about it now,” Regina waved a hand dismissively, “Graham signed what I needed in order to have you transferred. I was just suppose to meet with you and introduce myself,”

Once the conversation dulled down and the two woman were left standing there, the silence become rather suffocating.

“Mind telling me why you are taking a shower in the locker rooms?” Regina decided to break the awkward silence. In reality she just wanted to stop thinking about doing crazy and sexual things to the woman before her, it was making her body heat up.

“I had the night shift so I decided to shower here.” Emma answered. She guesses it really wasn’t that much of a difference just waiting to go home and shower.

Regina was quiet as she gave Emma a hard look that softened when the Sheriff said,

“Sorry to disappoint,”

“No, you didn’t. I just didn’t expect to see…well,” she turned away and felt her cheeks burn from the lack of clothing Emma had on. Emma thought it was cute seeing her blush like that and she couldn’t hold back the smile she sported.

“Look, let me get dressed and I’ll meet you in my office,”

“Sounds fair,”

Regina left with the door closing behind her without another word which left Emma to quickly get dressed in her everyday clothing; tight jeans, boots and tank top that her red leather jacket covered. She pulled her wet hair into a tight ponytail and walked out in a flash.

She found Regina sitting in the chair in front of her desk which means the woman was going to stay longer then just for a quick chat.

“So what can I do for you, Mayor?”

“That’s Mayor Mills to you,” Regina stated.

“Alright,” Emma drew out the word as she stared at the woman before her. “What can I do for you, Mayor Mills?”

Why was Emma’s heart racing so quickly? God she hoped it wouldn’t happen she hoped her stomach wouldn’t flutter either. She just wanted to talk to Regina without any problems.

“I came here to maybe ask you a few things, maybe find out how you know what you know about me and possibly know who YOU are,”

Emma gave her a silent nod, not trusting herself with words.

“I don’t want there to be any animosity between us, considering we will have to work together and all,” Regina stated, she wanted to be nice. Something about this woman made her feel like she had to be nice to her.

“I understand,”

“I would hope so,”

Emma was leaning back in her chair, a foot resting on her knee. She stared at Regina, into those brown eyes. Regina stared back.

“Emma,”

The woman felt her breath hitch at the way Regina said her name, like dissecting it. ‘Em-ma’ was how she heard it. Wait. She never actually told Regina her name, why was she saying now? Did she remember who she was?

“There was a little girl I knew when I was younger, her name was Emma.” Regina stated.

“Do you know someone by that name?” she asked.

Emma felt her lips turn up into a wide grin and the loud sound of a laugh bubbled up and out of her mouth. Regina just sat there, staring at her like she was some lunatic.

“Miss Swan, I hardly find any of this funny. You know things about me that I only told Emma, and if you want to work in this town peacefully I suggest you tell me everything you know,” Regina growled out which made the blonde woman stop laughing and stare at her.

“Fine,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for sticking with this. :) It's well worth it I promise.


	10. It's me. In the flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys!! This is it! After this chapter you will be getting regular new chapters. Thank you all for hanging around while I figure my shit out. xD 
> 
> I will be changing the rating here pretty soon because SwanQueen Smut will ensue.

 Emma wasn’t sure if she should tell her or wait, but the way Regina was looking at her. As if she was pleading and slightly begging for something she decided to just come out with everything, the first thing being her sexuality.

“I know about how you liked this girl from your high school days,”

“She told you that?” Regina mumbled.

“I know how you got rejected by the same girl and were always so upset,” Emma continued, she wasn’t sure how she was going to tell Regina that she was the little girl the Mayor was obviously thinking of in that moment.

“She told you that?”

Emma just stared at her.

“I wish I had that power thing Emma did,” Regina sighed.  

“You mean that thing where you can tell when someone isn’t being truthful about something?”

The Mayor looked at the woman behind the desk, disbelieving and a little hurt that Emma would be telling someone else secrets only they should know between each other. “You can do it?”

Emma nodded, “Give it a try,”

“I have a girlfriend,” Regina stated rather forcefully; wanting to throw something at this woman for looking so gosh dang smug.

The younger woman felt her stomach clench but as she watched Regina’s body language and everything she did in just a single moment, she knew there was nothing for her to worry about.

“You’re lying,”

Regina laid a hand on her chest in that ‘How dare you’ motion. “Women do not lie, we tell unsatisfying untruths,”

“Which is lying,”

“Whatever,” the mayor waved her hand around in a dismissive way.

Emma watched her with a very satisfying feeling deep in her chest as she decided to explain to the other woman.

“You looked up to the left of you before you even asked the question, your head tilted just slightly while you were saying it and then gave me a hard look right after,”

“I gave you a hard look?”

“Yeah,”

“It sounds to me like you were really reaching for that one,”

Emma cocked an eyebrow at her, “You clenched your blazer also after saying it,”

“I…” Regina knew that when she lied she would clench something, as if to brace herself for the inevitable. Apparently this woman knew this too.

“Alright you made your point, tell me something else you know about me,” Regina got out quickly, another indication that she was lying; changing the subject.

Emma sighed and did as she was asked. “This one is a bit personal,”

“How much more personal can you get after telling me you knew about my parents supposed divorce?”

Emma knew that after she told Regina this next bit that she really needed to come clean before she got some kind of restraining order on her. It was fun while it lasted but now was really the time to let Regina know she was the person she has been thinking of for an entire day.

“You told her that your father was having an affire with someone and your mother wouldn’t divorce him because she loved him. But you knew that there was no fixing what they had,” Emma’s sea green eyes stared right into Regina’s and never faltered as she spoke. The older of the two gasped because it was true, that had happened.

“But….I only told one person that…” Regina looked away from Emma’s eyes and down to her hands. “…I told her not to tell anyone else,”

“You also told her not to ever leave you because you didn’t want to ever be alone.” Emma’s voice grew softer and quieter but Regina was hearing it all loud and clear.

“Regina,”

The woman looked up at the sheriff and locked eyes with her, looking into her gaze. Something about it made Regina’s heart hammers inside of her chest, that look of love and utter devotion.

“ ** _Gina_** ,” she said again, as if to be begging her to remember. “It’s me, Emma,”

Regina’s eyes widen and her hands shook. Looking at this beautiful woman the one who saved her son and came out like some savior from an adult fantasy book, she had the Mayor shaking in her shoes like she had seen a ghost or something.

“Emma _Swan_?” she asked, for good measure.

“In the flesh,”

Regina stood up and walked around the desk just to stand beside the woman and reach a hand out so she could touch her face with her finger tips. “You’re real,”

“Yes,” Emma chuckled and let her eyes flutter close as Regina’s fingers stroked the side of her cheek and down her jaw line.

“You’ve gotten to be so beautiful Emma,” she stated softly. Emma opened her eyes at the comment and looked up at the woman.

“What about you Gina? You look absolutely stunning,”

Regina blushed, really blushed and without thinking she wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and hugged her tightly. Emma spun the chair so Regina could fall into her lap and allow her own arms be wrapped around the older woman’s back. That intoxicating smell of apples and cinnamon engulfed Emma; the warmth that radiated from Regina’s body was something Emma could get use to. It was nice to finally be able to hug the woman after so many years.

“Ahem,”

The women pulled apart as Regina stood and fixed her skirt. Graham stood in the door way of the office with two coffee cups in his hands, a very amused look on his handsome face as he looked at them both.

“Thought maybe you could use a coffee after your first night, Emma,” he announced and stepped inside to hand the cup to the blushing woman.

“Thanks Graham,”

He turned to his boss and nodded her way, “Good morning Madam Mayor,”

“Good morning Graham,” she said in equal tone. “I hope to see you soon Miss Swan, good day to you both,”

She left with a nod to them both and walked out of the office then hurried out of the building. Graham took a seat where she once was and looked at Emma over his coffee.

“Looks like you two are taking a liking to one another,” he stated.

“She used to babysit me when I was younger,” Emma told him after a sip of her own beverage, wincing at the bitter taste of just black coffee. Graham’s eyebrows rose at this information as he set his cup down.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Somehow she forgot about me after I moved and I pretty much revealed to her that I’m me and she just like hugged me,” Emma sounded giddy.

“It looked more than just a hug, Swan,”

“Oh hush you,” she tossed a napkin at him and stood up to stretch out her back. “Do you know if she has like, a boyfriend or something?”

Graham stood up from the chair his head tilted a bit. “Hmm, she’s had maybe one or two different people she’s been seeing but nothing too serious I don’t think,”

Emma nodded her head slowly as her mind raced. “Okay,” she said then grabbed her coffee and walked out of the office.

“I’ll see you tonight for my shift,” she told him, “I’ll be early so you can show me a few more things around the building.

“Sounds like a plan,” he agreed.

They walked to the front door together so he could walk her out.

“Have a nice day Sheriff Swan, and…” he held his hand out to her, which she took. “Welcome to the force,”

“Thank you for having me,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better from here, I promise.


	11. Every day life. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda wanted to do some fillers for this. Make it longer and possibly add a bit of depth to it. I know it was suppose to be a simple story but...well I feel like it'd would be too boring. So here you go.

She held the phone to her ear, her free hand flipping a page up so she could scan the contents of what the print out contained.

“Our meeting isn’t until next Monday, I have your file here and I have went over it more than once.” The Mayor spoke into the receiver calmly. She waited while the caller spoke to her, nodding her head for her own gain as she processed what they had said.

“If you have any questions just hold on to them until the meeting,” she assured. “If the council feels that this should be a new law then I will be glad to sign it. But it has to pass through the city first, you know this as much as the next person.”

Regina dropped the paper and tilted her head as the person spoke, rather loudly, into her ear.

“I do have final say so over what gets passed, but how can I lead a town if I don’t give them a voice,” she tried to reason with the caller but they weren’t having it.

“We will talk it out next week, goodbye Gideon,” she hung up on the man before he could start up another argument and heavily leaned back in her chair, heaving out a big sigh.

“Mayor Mills,” the sound of a cautious voice came from behind her cracked door.

Regina stared at said door, “Come in Mrs. Nolan,”

Katherine Nolan, Regina’s secretary, walked in with a new folder in her hand. She walked the few steps across the white and black room to hand it to the Mayor.

“These are the papers for the new green house that the city voted for,” she explained. “All ready to be signed,”

Regina opened the green file and flipped through the pages till she got to the very back of it all.

“I assume the preparations for the construction are ready as well?”

“Yes ma’am, the contractor will meet with you Friday morning to go over the blue print his company drew up and if everything goes smoothly then they can start building as early as next Monday,”

She finished signing the necessary lines where her named needed to be before closing the file and handing it back to Katherine. “There you go, have that sent off as soon as possible, Thank You,”

The woman walked out which gave Regina a few moments to lean back into her chair once more and take a long breath only to let it out to calm her nerves. It was only eleven in the morning and already Regina was ready to head home for a nice long bubble bath. Of course a certain blonde woman hadn’t lost their spot in her mind, pretty much all Regina could think about was how warm Emma felt when she hugged her that morning. And don’t even get her started on the way the woman smelt. She wondered where Emma was in that moment and what she was doing, totally regretting not getting her cell number before leaving.

Her office phone ringing brought her back to reality and the fact that she was still at work which she needed to get some stuff done if she was going to get a lunch at all. Katherine picked up the call for her in the other room so Regina placed Gideon’s file aside only to grab a new one to read over.

_“Mayor Mills, you have a call on line one, it’s your mother,”_

Regina smiled and picked the phone up from her end then waited for Katherine to hang up before answering it.

“Mother! Hello how’s your vacation?”

_“Oh its splendid dear, how is work?”_

“Exhausting as ever, but I am grateful,” Regina stated proudly. “Gideon called again, demanding we pass a new law he wants,”

_“Asking for less gun control and more gun stores?”_

“Yeah. This time he wants to be able to purchase a gun in town instead of driving all the way into a completely different city,” Regina stated. “He also wants us to allow everyone to carry a gun without a license.”

_“What did you say?”_

“It was up to the city council, I can pass anything I want but I also want to give the town a say so over what goes on,”

 _“I taught you well my dear, just keep that kind of head space and the town will always love you no matter what you pass or sign or build,”_ Cora praised. The feeling in Regina’s chest made the woman smile widely.

“The vote for a green house was just passed. The town wanted one so they can grow their own vegetables and so I gave it to them,” Regina reported.

 _“A green house huh?”_ Cora mused on the thought of such a thing in the town. _“It sounds like a good idea Regina, good job,”_

“Thank you mother,”

_~_

Emma didn’t remember falling asleep on her couch in the living room but when she woke up later that afternoon; her silver fluffy cat was resting on her stomach, she felt super disoriented. It was the one thing she hated about working over nights. Letting out a loud yawn and stretching her body the woman slumped into the couch and relaxed. The couch was pretty damn comfortable, her fuzzy fluffy Pikachu blanket covering her body not helping the fact she needed to get up and start her evening.

Her hand found its way on the back of her cat, slowly petting it as her eyes stared up at her ceiling and allowed her mind to run wild. Emma hadn’t imagined that Regina would hug her, maybe squeeze her arm or shoulder out of gratitude but never hug. She looked so sophisticated and well kept that she never in her wildest dreams saw Regina the hugging type, no matter how much they meant to each other in the past years. So when the older woman did hug her, all Emma could do was hug back. And it felt amazing to be able to hold the older woman against her. Of course other things ran through her mind and then got totally interrupted by Graham, that asshole.

She could still remember the feeling of Regina’s chest pressing into her own, how squishy they felt. The heat her cheek gave off when it pressed against her own, the skin was so smooth and felt like a delicate rose. Emma even swore that Regina fit perfectly in her lap when she pulled her in to it by accident. It was only meant to be able to hug the older woman a bit better but luck was on her side as she fell right into her lap. Which it caused her lips to graze Emma’s ear but neither women cared in the slightest, much too engulfed in each other’s presence.

“Espurr, I really got it bad for our Mayor,” Emma said to her cat absentmindedly. The five year old cat meowed before getting off its owners stomach to stretch and walk over to its food bowl and eat. Emma watched this and figured it was her own turn to get up and get some food in her system before getting ready for her shift that night.

~

Sitting in her black Lexus RX 350, Regina scrolled through her emails as she waited for her son’s school to be let out. They were all just regular work related junk mail that she situated into the junk folder. One email caught her attention though, it was titled **_Round two?_** She opened it and read the contents of the entire thing before instantly deleting it and setting her phone down. An old bed buddy she had that the Mayor hadn’t spoken to in almost five months wanted to meet up with her that Saturday night, ‘ ** _For old time’s sake_**.’ Is what they had said.

Her brown eyes caught sight of Henry as he stopped to talk to one of his friends; this gave her time to type out a message to the person through email. Like hell was she going to give them her personal phone number.

_To:[Locksley.Hood01@hotmail.com](mailto:Locksley.Hood01@hotmail.com)_

_Subject:_ **NO.**

**When I told you that we were done fooling around I meant it. Stop emailing me and please, go back to your wife.**

**Have a nice life Rob.**

**-Regina**

She sent the email just as her son opened the back driver side door and slipped inside.

“Hey there little prince, how are you feeling today?” she asked him after the door was shut. Her brown eyes looked through the rear view mirror to see him lift his head and stare at her with a smile.

“I had to go to the nurse to get something for the pain but other than that it was a good day,” Henry answered as he pulled out his big fairy tale book. Regina watched him begin a page he left off of she assumed before turning back to the front, a thought popping up in her mind.

“Henry would you like to stop by the comic book store and grab some comics?” she asked. This got the boy’s attention in a heartbeat.

“Can we really?”

Regina put her vehicle into drive and pulled away from the curb. “You need something new to read and I haven’t gotten you anything from there for quite some time,” was her answer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their everyday life. Kinda get to see what they do on the daily. Also Chapter 13 is where Emma tells all and Regina reveals who Henry belongs to. I won't make any promises but I'm hoping that chapter turns out longer.


	12. Every day life. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try my hand at what it would look like when texting from an iphone through writing. Lol. It might be bad. I'm sorry.

Both women hadn’t had any contact since Wednesday morning, with Emma working nights and sleeping during the day and with Regina getting ready for her meeting for the following week they just hadn’t had time to stop and talk again. For Emma being the Sheriff, she didn’t really work with Regina all that much like she expected to after she found out Regina was Mayor. She had asked Graham about it but the man told her that Regina normally was too busy to work with Storybrooke’s law force. Unless it was a direct issue or something they needed, neither of them would ever see Regina during work hours. Emma was working the day shift on Saturday so she got Friday off, one of the only days she was allowed off that gave her time to recover from the hellish week.

She wanted to talk to Regina then but the woman had a meeting that would most likely last all day, according to Katherine who had explained to her when she came to city hall in search of the Mayor. Feeling slightly disappointed, Emma went to look for Ruby instead only to find her at the diner.

“You both will get a day together to catch up, give it time,” Ruby said as she handed Emma a plate full of fries and a burger.

“I just wanted to tell her why I left; I owe her an explanation at least,”

“And she will get it.” Ruby leaned on the back of the booth Emma sat in as she spoke, “Regina is a damn good mayor, and she does her job perfectly and makes this town as great as it is. So if she’s working her tail off give her the benefit of the doubt and catch up with her when time isn’t a hassle for you both,”

Emma picked up a fry and bit into it, “Thanks Rubes,”

“Anytime love bird,” she winked before pushing herself off and started to walk away.

“Hold on,”

Ruby turned around and gave her best friend a smile.

“Do you know anything about the old library next to the police station?” she asked. The waitress raised her eyebrows at the question before tapped her chin.

“Well, I do know it got shut down because the books were old and no one really went back to it much after the last owner died,” Ruby recalled. “No one wanted to take over the responsibility of caring for it so Cora let it shut down,”

“Huh,” was all Emma said as she went back to her food and Ruby left the table to wait of others. Emma munched on her fries as she thought up of ideas on how to get it to reopen when her dinged in her pocket. She wiped her hands on a napkin before pulling it out and spotting a message from Cora. A light bulb went off in her head and she opened her phone to call the elder woman.

_“Hello dear,”_

“Hello Mrs. Cora, I was hoping we could talk about something,”

_“Of course, anything for you,”_

Emma smiled at that comment before continuing her thoughts.

“I heard you let the library go because no one wanted to take it over,” she began.

_“Yeah. Miss Black passed away from a sudden heart attack and I couldn’t keep up with it alone while still managing an entire town. No one else wanted to take it over so I had all of the books removed and donated to a library in the city.”_

“Would it be a problem if I asked for it to be reopened?”

 _“I don’t see why not.”_ Cora stopped what she was saying then spoke up again. _“Who will take it over though?”_

“I will figure that part out. I just wanted to see if it was possible,”

_“Why didn’t you ask Regina this instead of me?”_

“She’s been busy all week and today she’s in a meeting with a contractor or something so I wanted a second opinion before I brought it to her attention,” Emma stated. She had squirted some ketchup onto her plate than sprinkled some salt on top before taking a fry to mix it together.

 _“Well, talk to Regina about it. She’s got power over everything that goes on there. I’m sure you both will come up with something,”_ Emma could tell the woman had a huge smile on her face as she spoke through the phone.

“This is only business Mrs. Cora. Nothing else,”

Emma knew the woman waved her hand in a dismissive way, the same way Regina has done before. _“Whatever you call it.”_ She stated with a giggle, the blonde woman just grinned.

_“Also one more thing,”_

“Yes?”

 _“Start calling me mother, I can’t have my soon to be daughter in law calling me Mrs. Cora, now can I?”_ and with that Cora hung up, effectively silencing anything Emma had to say.

“That little wench,” Emma said lowly, smacking her hand to her face as she put her phone away.

~

Regina was happy to be done with her meeting. It was to see what the man had worked up and the image she had in the forefront of her mind was beautiful, she just hoped these men could bring it to life. She entered her office just before 3 p.m. and found Katherine sitting behind her desk, typing at her computer.

“Anything important while I was gone?”

Katherine looked up from her screen and shook her head. “No ma’am, though you did get a visitor from an Emma Swan,”

“I did?” Regina asked a little too quickly as she took a step closer to Katherine’s desk. “Did she leave a message or phone number?”

“No. She wanted to talk to you but I told her you would be gone all day and by the time I went to ask her if she wanted to leave her number she was gone,”

Regina let out a sigh and nodded her head in understanding. “Alright,” she walked into her own office to drop off her work brief case and grab her purse from under her desk then closed the doors and locked them.

“When you are done with that you can lock up and head home for the day.”

Katherine gave her boss a smile. “Yes ma’am,”

“Remember we have a meeting first thing Monday morning with Gideon,” Regina reminded the woman as she dug into her purse for her keys.

“I double checked everything was there before locking them up in the safe,” Katherine assured her.

Regina gave her a nod with a wave and smile before turning to walk away.

~

“Why don’t you just go over there tonight and talk to her. You’re off and she picks up Henry at 4 from school so she’s most likely off herself by now,” Granny said after looking up at the clock on the wall, Emma was now sitting at the bar of the diner with a glass of soda in her hand.

“I don’t want to intrude on her. I mean she’s got a kid to tend to, this isn’t high school anymore,” she stated and took a drink of her soda. Ruby and Granny side glanced at each other before Granny tore off an order slip and wrote on the back of it.

“Like you said, it’s not high school anymore. Man up and be an adult and give her a call or text and let her know you’re coming over tonight,” said Granny, handing the paper to Emma. It had Regina’s number on it.

“Dude, go.” Ruby nudged her off the stool and waited for her friend to be out of the diner before grabbing her drink and taking it back to the dish washing area.

“She’s terrible at these things,”

Ruby laughed way in the back at her granny’s words.

~

Regina was mid way dinner prep when her phone went off, signaling she got a message. It confused her because no one else has her number but her mother, sister and Granny, which neither one would be messaging her at this time. She wiped her hands on the apron she wore and walked over to the island where her phone sat. She unlocked it and furrowed her brows; it was from an unknown number.

 

**(xxx)-xxx-xxxx**

**Today 4:47 PM**

_Hey. It’s Emma. I got your number from Granny._

Regina felt her heart skip many beats and her stomach twist in delight. Emma was texting her. Finally. Her phone dinged again so she looked down to see another message from Emma.

 

**(xxx)-xxx-xxxx**

**Today 4:47 PM**

_Hey. It’s Emma. I got your number from Granny._

_I was hoping I could come over tonight. So we can talk._

**_Of course. That would be great._ **

**_Would you like to have dinner with us as well?_ **

_I want to say yes but I know you have a son to think about._

_Which is totally weird. And brings up a lot of questions on my end. Lol._

**_Well, if you come over for dinner and stay after then I will answer anything you have to ask._ **

_Okay. I’ll be over at 6._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gets personal. Stay Tuned!!!


	13. Tell me something Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally some closure.

“Henry can you please get the door for me!” Regina called from in the kitchen. The boy was in the living room watching a rerun from one of his cartoons. Slowly slumping off the couch in a defiance way, Henry picked himself up and waddled over to the door, knowing his mother hated when he did so. _‘Young Prince’s don’t waddle Henry, Walk properly.’_ He still waddled when she wasn’t watching.

He opened the door and was greeting with three different comics. Venom, Dead Pool and the Flash. “I know one is a DC comic but I couldn’t pass up one of my all l time favorite super heroes”

The boy grabbed the comics and looked up at the gift giver, it was Emma. His face brightened and he smiled widely, stepping aside to let her in.

“How did you know I liked comics?”

“You’re a 10 year old boy, I was into Pokémon and comics when I was your age,” she stated. Henry looked up at her and cocked his head a bit.

“But you’re a girl,”

“I still knew what was cool back when I was your age,” Emma nudged the boy with a chuckle who nudged back before going to sit down in the living room, dismissing Emma.

“When he has comics he doesn’t care who is here, so I leave him be unless it’s dinner, bath or bed time.”

The voice caused Emma to look up from the boy and spot the mother, a slow smile forming onto her lips as she glides her eyes slowly up Regina’s body from head to toe. She looked comfortable; no shoes or socks on her feet. She changed into a pair of baby blue jeans with a few rips and cuts in the legs and then a simple grey shirt to top off the look. Regina’s hair always looking immaculate as ever but somehow Emma could tell the woman had run her fingers through it one too many times, possibly out of anxiousness. Brown eyes met sea blue and both women were left with smiles and a faint blush to their cheeks.

“Would you like some cider before dinner?”

“Nu uh,” Emma declined, “I need food in my stomach otherwise I will get drunk a lot faster off of just one,”

“Well we have another twenty minutes before it’s done, would you like to talk while we wait?” Regina tried again, this time a different approach. Emma had turned her head to look at the TV so when the older woman suggested they talk in the study she gave her a side look, her lips pulling into a small smile.

“Sure,” was her only indication that she was ready to talk with Regina as much as the Mayor was with her.

“Henry, we’ll be in the study if you need us. Dinner will be ready in eighteen minutes, come grab us when the timer goes off,”  Regina spoke to the boy who waved at her. “Henry.” she scolded.

The boy looked up at the women and gave them a nod. “I will mom, I promise,”

“Good,”

They walked away from him and Emma followed the woman near the back of the house where the study stayed. That sense of nostalgia hit Emma hard, again, upon entering the room that she spent most of her summer days in. She loved it when Regina brought her in here to play pool or simply sit by the fire after swimming.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Regina offered. Emma sat down on the same couch she sat in from before and looked up at her host with a smile.

“No, I can wait for dinner,”

Regina just took a seat across from Emma, crossing one leg over the other and folding her hands in her lap. She waited for Emma to take the lead on this one, knowing the woman wanted to get out a lot that was on her mind.

“So, I don’t know if you heard me that night you told me about your parents.”

“Heard you?” Regina furrowed her brows together. “No, you were asleep as far as I remember,”

“I heard every word you had said to me,” Emma confessed. “Including the part about being scared and needing someone to stay here so you weren’t alone. You made me promise you,”

“Emma, you were 9 at the time. I didn’t expect you to keep any promises we made together,”

“But I promised not to leave, after you fell asleep I told you that I promise to always be here,” Emma looked down at her hands and let out a sigh. “And I broke it,”

“You had no choice Emma,” Regina tried to reassure the woman before her. “Your parents had a better job offer and wanted to branch out. I can’t be mad at you or them for that,”

“But I promised Gina,” the woman lifted her head to stare into Regina’s eyes and it took the older woman back to when Emma was little. How she would always do or say things like that to make the woman feel safe inside. This time around Regina was staring back at an older Emma and she felt her stomach flutter from the intensity of Emma’s words.

“I promised to stay and I broke it,”

“But you came back,”

“I also didn’t talk to you for almost 16 years,” Emma interjected. The women kept their eyes on one another, like a staring contest that Regina broke to give off a light laugh as she stood up to walk over to her desk. Emma watched her go and then digs into a drawer from said desk before she came back but this time standing in front of Emma, holding something in her hand.

“You left, yes. And for what?”

“My father got a promotion that allowed him to move to Boston which meant he wouldn’t have to take any other trips. He was a stay at home dad that worked between his office and his home,” Emma explained.

“See, you had a reason to leave. You didn’t just up and leave without any explanation behind it,”

“But-“

Regina held up a finger to stop Emma and then held out her other hand that had a chain in it. Emma leaned up to see the item and felt her heart race. It was the necklace she gave to Regina on her 15th birthday. White gold Pikachu holding an apple necklace that Emma picked out when she was only 7.

“I never threw it away. I did stop wearing it but I kept it.” Regina explained. “When I would miss you or need some kind of pick me up, I would come look for this and sit in here for hours staring at it and like an idiot,” Regina stopped to laugh at herself, “I would also talk to it like you could hear me,”

“Why’d you stop wearing it?”

Regina shrugged.

“I got older, wanted something else to wear. Plus, you weren’t here anymore to see it on me every day and it did hurt to see it on after you left. So I took it off and hid it away,”

The woman went back to put it away in the same box it came in when Emma gave it to her before turning around to face her long time friend. “I was never mad at you for leaving. I knew one day we would see each other again.”

“I was mad at myself for breaking that promise,” Emma stated, an agonized look falling over her face.

Regina stared at the woman for a long time, watching her with her head down and eyes on her hands. She knew Emma was sulking; she did it when she was a kid too.

“Emma, can I tell you about Henry?”

“Sure,” she looked up. The look Regina was giving her had her entire body tingling. It was this soft blissful expression that Emma only ever saw when she was little. She assumed it was a look now reserved for Henry, but something told her otherwise. Regina took her seat back and re-crossed her leg over the other.

“I can’t have children,”

Emma blinked.

“Something happened when I was younger so now I can’t get pregnant with one.” Regina kept going with her story. “So mother was pushing me to either get married or adopt a child so I decided on the latter. I went to the city outside of Storybrooke and filed for a child, it was a bit hard though since I was only 22 at the time. They didn’t think I was able to care for a child but my mother insisted and wanted grandchildren before she died so she worked her magic and I was able to pick between a boy or girl.”

“I don’t understand why she uses the ‘Before I die’ bit. I swear she is incorrigible.” Emma laughed. It caused Regina to grin.

“That is mother for you,” Regina agreed before getting back into her story. “Of course I wasn’t ready to be a mother. I was still in college but mother told me that if I wanted the Mayor spot after she stepped down then I needed to at least know how to care for someone else then myself,”

The concept seemed rather genius to Emma, Cora was a very cunning woman for sure.

“She gave me time until Henry was 6, when he was able to enter school. If I was able to care for Henry on my own without any help from my mother and anyone else, then she would let me run for Mayor,” Regina stated. “Obviously you see who won that bet,”

Emma snickered. “You did,”

“It wasn’t easy, that’s for sure. I almost quit near the seventh month mark, I was exhausted from college and not having any sleep. Henry kept me up almost every night so when I would be able to put him down for a nap I would come into this room find your necklace and rant. I felt like you were here with me, because half the time I ever talked to you, you were always asleep. So there really wasn’t much of a difference.” Regina confessed. “Honestly, you got me through most of my hardest times. So when I tell you that I wasn’t mad at you for leaving, I meant it. Because you kept your promise. You were there for me, even if it was through a necklace, you were still there for me,”

“Gina…” Emma said, soft spoken and filled with emotion.

“You mean the world to me Emma, yeah I have a son now but you will always be my number one person.” Regina felt her words get caught up in her throat as she stopped to take in a deep breath. “I can’t explain it but whenever I’m around you I feel safe and completely comfortable. Even when we were younger I felt that way,”

“You didn’t…” Emma asked. Regina knew what she was asking and shook her head.

“God no. You were far too young for me to like you that way,” Regina explained. “You were kind of like a little angel sent my way. I did not ever have those feelings towards you when I babysat you. I felt compelled to protect you, make sure nothing bad happened to you.”

“What about now?”

Regina took a moment to choose her words wisely. It wasn’t like she didn’t have a few naughty thoughts here or there about the now older woman, she was only human now. Emma was a gorgeous woman and Regina was able to do and think anything she wanted. But she also didn’t want to come off creepy.

“Your mother sent me photos of you each year you went through school. I have every photo of you from the time you left till you graduated high school. When I got your 12th grade photo I couldn’t believe my eyes. You were so beautiful and you grew up so splendidly.”

“If you knew what I looked like after graduating then how come you didn’t remember when I came back?”

“You look nothing like your senior picture darling,” Regina stated rather blatantly.

“What do you mean by that?” she sounded offended.

“You died your hair brown Emma,” the mayor deadpanned.

Emma raised her eyebrows. “Oh yeah. I forgot about that,”

“Anyways,” Regina continued with a shake of her head. “When you entered 12th grade I was convinced that I would only see you as a little sister and that I would never have feelings for you beyond that,”

“But…

Before Regina could even continue what she was going to say her son came bursting through the door.

“Mom! Dinner’s done,”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But also a cliff hanger. Ha! It's okay, I'm working chapter 14 as I type this lol. I do hope you guys like this. It was the best I could come up with. Obviously Henry has no father. I didn't want him to anyways. He is a happy boy no matter what, just give him comics and he will love you. 
> 
> I wrote the bit about the necklace on personal experience. I have a ring my aunt gave me and I talk to it like shes still here. So I kinda just put that in there. If i sound crazy for it I'm sorry but it sounded good at the time when I wrote this. Plus i know others who do the same with an object given to them by someone they love. Okay, I'll stop talking. See you in the next chapter.


	14. A Chance?

Regina never mentioned to Emma that she was making her famous lasagna, one of the best things anyone could ever eat in their life. So when she sat down across from Henry at the dining table while the older woman retrieved the food, she was pleased to see the steaming pan full of heaven. Of course Regina knows that this was Emma’s favorite dish she has made so far. She dipped in and plated each of them some with a piece of garlic bread on the side.

“Emma, is Flash really your favorite super hero?” Henry asked as they dug into their food. He really wanted to get to know this woman.

“I have many but he is at the very top of my list,” Emma confirmed after a big bite of her food. “What about you?”

“I personally like Venom the best,”

Regina shot Emma an ‘I told you so’ look over her wine glass.

“So you like the anti-heroes,” Emma stated.

“Well, I guess so yeah. But I like regular heroes as well,” Henry defended himself.

“Give me your top favorite hero, DC or Marvel it doesn’t matter,”

Emma watched the boy think really hard, eating her food as she waited patiently. He must have had a really hard time figuring out who he liked the best because Emma finished her plate by the time he answered her.

“Star Lord,”

“Guardians of the galaxy. Nice choice kid,” Emma was impressed.

Henry finished his food with pride at the praise from the pretty woman sitting with them for dinner. Regina watched the two interact and couldn’t help but realize that Henry reminded her of Emma when she was a kid, except less girly. She also liked the way Emma spoke with her son; completely invested in the conversation and at the same time kind.

“Emma! You wanna play some video games?”

The woman looked to Regina for conformation, which she got a nod of the head, before she looked to the boy and smiled.

“Be prepared to be beaten kid, I am no rookie at this,”

~

“Henry, it’s time for a bath,” Regina stated after she finished cleaning up the kitchen and putting food away, making sure to stow away some for Emma to take home for herself at the end of the night.

“But mom, we just entered a match,” the boy whined as Emma paused the game.

“Get your butt upstairs and bathe,” Regina stared her son down, hands on her hips and scowl in place. Emma looked down at Henry, who slumped and got up to leave but she stopped him.

“Hurry up and we can finish this round,”

He looked to his mom who gave her approval causing him to run up the stairs.

“I might not have you around if you spoil him,” Regina joked.

“You can’t keep me away anymore Gina,”

The blonde headed woman stood up and stretched her back before looking at Regina. “I think that drink sounds good by now,”

Regina turned to walk back into the kitchen, Emma in tow.

“So before, what were you going to say?”

“About what?”

Emma watched Regina pull out a full bottle of whisky and the ingredients to make a whisky sour, two globed whisky glasses sitting on the island.

“Here, let me,” Emma offered so Regina decided to let her take it over. The younger of the two walked around the island and began her drink making.

Regina leaned off to the side of the island, watching her work. “Well, I would be completely stupid if I said you haven’t turned out to be entirely stunning.”

“That doesn’t answer my question Gina,” Emma looked up from making one whisky sour and looking into Regina’s playful eyes.

“I know it doesn’t,”

Emma went back to making the second one in silence, neither woman saying anything about the conversation. Regina had her reasons, one being she wanted to let Emma know how she felt before she left so she didn’t do anything stupid on the first night of them seeing each other. They enjoyed their first glass, toasting to good times before taking a drink, their eyes locked. The look Regina was giving Emma is best described as Alluring.

It was a comfortable silence, just two women drinking from their glass and having possibly the sexiest staring contest ever. When Emma set her glass down, allowing her fingers to skim over the rim of it, she stared at the glass a second too long as her lips became ajar before she lifted her gaze up. Regina felt goose bumps rise on her arms and her heart pound in her chest, she didn’t let it show though. Instead she kept a straight face with a wide smile on her lips.

“If I wouldn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me. Miss Swan,”

Emma shrugged and finished off her drink after she said, “Maybe,”

~

Regina walked Emma to the front door later that night after she put Henry to bed. The tupperware of left over lasagna in her hands.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Emma turned around; Regina was there with the bowl in hand.

“Thank you for showing up, and talking with me,”

They both weren’t sure what to say in a situation like this. Emma really wanted to make out with Regina right there but held back while Regina wanted to have a few more drinks with Emma and have her way with the woman in her study, but she held back.

“I’m not sure what’s next,” Emma joked and took a step out of the front door, Regina followed.

“You say goodnight and we go our separate ways,”

“Hm,” Emma grabbed the tupperware and before Regina let it go the woman leaned in and kissed Emma on the corner of her mouth.

“I want to see you again,” Regina stated. “I really like you and if I can see where this,” she gestured between the two of them. “...leads us then I might just feel whole again.”

Emma flashed the woman a bright smile. “You are my person also, just so you know,”

“I figured I always was darling,”

The Sheriff couldn’t feel any giddier then in that moment as she took a couple steps back while still watching Regina.

“Get home safe Sheriff, text me when you make it,” Regina said.

“Goodnight Gina,”

Emma turned to walk back to her vehicle and the whole way home she kept that bright smile on her lips. Regina wanted to try something with her, she wanted to give Emma a chance and that was all she really wanted in life. A chance to be with a woman she’s loved since childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter because my writing steam is running thin. I have been posting chapters since 5 this morning and I really think I need a nap lol. But I do hope you guys enjoy this. It's kinda another filler. I want Regina and Emma to interact a bit more through work before I have them have a night to themselves and indulge. Which I might just make the smut scene the last chapter of this story. I'm still debating. Anyways, enjoy, I will be back for more soon. I promise.


	15. Gideon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....I know. I've been gone for far too long. I am sorry. But i gift you guys with the last three chapters of this story. It's coming to a close now so I hope you all enjoyed this. But this isn't the end yet so enjoy this.

“So who would I go talk to in order to re-open the library?”

Ruby was in mid-bite of her burger while she took her lunch break when Emma came in with the question already out and in the open by the time she took a seat in front of the waitress. Ruby put the uneaten burger down and inhaled slowly before letting it out in a quick huff.

“I would assume you would take that up with the mayor,” Ruby suggested.

“I know that weirdo,” Emma took a fry from Ruby’s plate before continuing. “I just need to find someone who is willing to take it over, you know, tend to the books on a daily basis,”

The waitress sighed and swatted at Emma’s hand when she went for her fries again. “You mean someone willing to be a librarian?”

“Exactly,”

“No one wants that responsibility though, not since Mrs. Gold left it and Miss Black passed away,”

Emma leaned back in her chair and let her mind race, her eyes glued to the wall behind Ruby. She couldn’t take over the place she already had a full time job, Ruby wouldn’t do it because she hates books. She didn’t know anyone else in town good enough to ask them for the favor of taking a few days out of their own schedule to tend to it, that’s why it was shut down in the first place.

“Hey, don’t we have an old friend from college who graduated with their Masters Degree of Library Science?”

“Do we?” Emma casted her eyes towards Ruby, who was on her second bite of her burger.

“Yeah, she was the one I had a crush on but said nothing because she was dating someone and I moved back home,” Ruby wiped her mouth off, “I can’t quite remember her name but I believe she started working at a Law Firm as a librarian assistant near the end of her last year of college, last time I heard anyways,”

Emma’s eyes lit up and a wide smile came over her lips. “Alex! Yeah I remember her now. She was my own little Data Broker when I worked in Brooklyn,”

“Is that even legal?”

“Well there are a lot of businesses that sell information all around the world,” Emma explained. “But I didn’t want to pay and Alex knew how to get info so she did it for me for free,”

“But was it legal for her to give that kind of information out for free?”

Emma shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. She’s got a degree for it,”

“You’re helpless,” Ruby shook her head and slid her half eaten plate across the table for Emma to finish before letting out a satisfied sigh. Emma was already eating the burger when Ruby pulled out her phone. “Should I give her a call?”

The Sheriff nodded her head, cheeks stuffed with food. “Yeth!”

The brunette entered her phone and found the name she still had in her phone that had been untouched since her college days and dialed the number, hoping it was the same.

_“Hello?”_

Oh how that voice did things to Ruby. The waitress let out a soft sigh before she began to talk.

“Alex?”

_“Mhm, is this Ruby?”_

“This is she,” the woman felt her stomach twist in knots from the way the other woman on the other end of the phone said her name. “I was hoping I could ask a favor of you,”

~

After Emma ate the rest of Ruby’s lunch she excused herself to meet up with Regina before she was due to leave for the day. It was already one in the afternoon and she knew the woman left around 3:45 to grab her son from school by 4. She jogged across town to get to town hall, finding it crowded with a few nice black Dodge Challengers and one big sleek black SUV. Was the President here? As she made her way up to the double doors of the building she heard some yelling at the top floor but it was muffled so she figured it was one of the workers there having problems. As she took the elevator to the floor Regina resided on she waited in the elevator, little flutters in her stomach beginning to grow at the thought of seeing the older woman after a weekend of no contact.

The elevator doors opened and she instantly spotted Katherine there behind her desk. Smiling warmly at the other woman, she walked up to her and laid a small bag of cookies there next to her mug.

“Thank you Emma,” she shot a smile up at the Sheriff. Emma had been instructed by Ruby to deliver those to Katherine once she got there, to which she agreed with no problem.

“Anytime,” Emma looked at the closed door that led to Regina’s office then back to Katherine. “Is she free?”

Before Katherine could say anything a loud _‘CRASH’_ was heard and caused Katherine to stand and Emma to reach for her gun.

“Don’t!” Katherine warned Emma. “It’s Gideon, he wants no gun control here in Storybrooke and if you charge in there with you gun in hand he’ll just get even more pissed off,”

“So? If he is in there threatening Regina I won’t hesitate in arresting him,”

Katherine walked around her desk to place a hand on Emma’s getting her to let her gun fall back in its holster.

“He is a huge asset to the town. He puts a lot of money into most of the businesses here. He wants to be able to own a gun store here in town and have his gun without the restrictions of owning a license. Cora has been dealing with him and his father for years, if something were to happen and he quit all contact with Regina and this town then we lose a lot of money,”

Emma knew it sounded bad, she knew there were some people that were irreplaceable but she also knew that half the town didn’t want to let go of gun control. It kept them safe and if some lunatic had the means to get a gun it would end terrible for this town and everyone in it.

“What is he, some kind of millionaire?”

Katherine shook her head. “I can’t give you that information. It’s confidential,”

The thought of losing one of Regina’s regulars had the young woman thinking twice about what she was about to do. Emma knew the importance these people were to The Mills family, they were handpicked by Henry Sr. himself and even though he was a total jerk to Cora and was never there for Regina, he was smart to invest in people with money to help build town to what it was today. But something told Emma that this guy, who was currently in the other room with Regina, was not a very nice guy. She remembered something Cora had told her one time.

_“If your gut is telling you someone isn’t very nice and you can’t trust them then always trust what your gut is saying. It’s never wrong,”_

The way Emma could hear that guy yell at the Mayor had her gut telling her that he needed to be kicked out of town in a heartbeat. So she looked to Katherine and smiled a kind apology before walking up to the double doors and knocking on them.

“Not now, I am busy!” came Regina’s muffled and clearly aggravated reply. Emma sighed than pushed the doors open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I did a lot of research and from my understanding certain people can use their own money to help a town fund certain businesses and so forth. I made sure to look this stuff up before writing it so i don't make a mistake. If i did make a mistake i am sorry. And if this isn't right well in this AU it is right. But I'm sure google didn't lie to me when i got this information.


	16. Is a total ass. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. I will post an epilogue of sorts. Pretty much it'll be nothing but smut. I wanted to end this on a great note and give you guys unadulterated sex. But for now have this.

“Good afternoon gentlemen,” Emma nodded to the group of massive men that gave off a very intimidating vibe. It didn’t bother her though; she’s been around murders and rapists who were far more scary and bigger. “I assure that you are all treating the mayor with respect?”

“She doesn’t deserve jack shit,” a tall and scraggly looking man spat towards her. His shaggy brown hair looked unkempt for any man doing business with someone as sophisticated as Regina. “I want my law passed,”

“Emma, what are you doing here?” Regina addressed her wryly.

“I am here to supervise Miss Mills. I was called about a complaint. Apparently someone was yelling and smashing things. As Sheriff I had to come at once,”

The same man as before stepped forward and slammed his hands on the desk. Emma turned to him with a glare and Regina kept her face neutral. “I will not be ignored Regina. Your father had promised me this before he passed, and I have come to collect.”

“I’m sorry Gideon, as I have said before the towns’ people have spoken. They like the way things are now, guns would just cause conflict.”

The man grits his teeth and with whatever strength he had, shoved everything on Regina’s desk off with a yell.

“I suggest you leave now, before I escort you and your men out myself,” Emma said. Her stance was defensive and her voice was now in its rare ‘No Nonsense’ tone.

“You can’t touch me, _Sheriff,_ I have put far too much money into this town,” he waved a dismissive hand. “This place owes me,”

“If you know what’s good for you, your men will get you out of here before you piss me off,” Emma said again, this time moving her hand over to her gun. “Leave. Now.”

Gideon looked towards Regina for help.

“Emma, he is right-“

“No!”

Her eyes, a stormy blue, dug into Gideon as she spoke calmly.

“His business means nothing anymore. I can get him replaced in a heartbeat, all you gotta do is 'say' when and I can have them here tonight,” she watched Gideon’s face fall at this information. Of course he smiled an obvious ruse.

“I cannot be replaced. My family has been doing business together with the Mills family since my father met Regina’s, they were partners.”

“And Henry Sr. is dead now. God rest his soul. It’s all been passed down to Regina and if she wants nothing to do with what your family is doing on a daily basis then she has every right to change what needs to be changed,”

“How does any of this concern you?”

“I am the Sheriff of this town and these are my people. If you continue to put my people into danger I will be forced to ban you from here.”

Gideon scoffed. “Whatever, you can’t ‘Ban’ me from the town,”

“I can if it’s a threat to the people who live here, and as of right now, you are a threat,”

He faced Regina, hoping for her help this time and she just averted her eyes from him and said nothing. This infuriated him to no end, his shoulders shook and all he wanted was to kill both women but a strong grip on his shoulder caused the man to turn around and spot his body guard since childhood.

“Sir, I think its best we do leave. If you want to hold onto your fathers County Clubs and what’s left of his name then we need to forget what this town did have to offer and find someplace else willing to give us what we want,” this man looked at least the same age as Gideon, his black hair slicked back and face cleaned from any and all stubble. He continued to stare at the trembling man before finally stepping away to let his boss regain his composure.

“You are right Eric, if I won’t be met with my demands here then I can take my money elsewhere,” Gideon spoke with a small tremor in his voice as he faced Regina and took in a deep breath before letting it out heavily. “I will be with drawing my funds as of today, I hope this was worth it Mayor Mills,”

“I’m sorry it has to be this way Gideon, but I am not my father and this just isn’t something I want to invest in,”

All the man did was give a curt nod and then turned on his heel to leave, his many men following close behind. Emma didn’t loosen her guard till she heard every door to each SUV down below shut and drive away.

“Katherine,” Regina called from her desk.

The woman had been at the office door, listening to every word being said since Emma failed to close the doors behind her after barging in. She stepped forward.

“Yes ma’am?”

“Go home for the day; I will see you early in the morning,”

Katherine knew that tone, Regina was pissed. She nodded and shut the doors behind her and leaving in a hurry.

Emma of course knew the older woman was mad, she could feel the energy radiating off of her from her spot a few feet from the desk. Her hand had dropped away from her gun minutes ago so she was left standing there staring at Regina.

“Sheriff Swan, I’m not gonna yell. I have heard enough of it today,” she began, rather calmly. She closed the file on her desk and folded her hands in front of her. Emma waited with baited breath for her to continue. “I am going to simply ask you a question that I hope, for your sake, you answer truthfully,”

Dark angry honey eyes looked up and into sea blue, it sent a chill down Emma’s back.

“Who do you know that can bring in the same amount of money that Gideon brought in, if not more?”

“Her name is Alexandria Zantos, she’s a Lawyer,”

Regina cocked a brow, it sounded really impressive but she wasn’t sure a single lawyer could bring in more money than a man who owned three Country Clubs.

“Emma,” she was tired and this woman’s actions cost a big chunk of change just now.

“I know what you are thinking,” Emma began again. “But there is a reason I came here today,”

“Supervising wasn’t it?” Regina mocked.

“No,” The sheriff rolled her eyes and turned her body to face the other woman. “I wanted to maybe talk to you about reopening the library,”

If looks could kill Emma would be done for in that moment. “You seriously just came in here and ran off one of the richest men I know just so you can ask to open the library again, knowing it cost money and now that Gideon is gone we don’t have enough to do so?”

“Gina-“

“Don’t ‘ _Gina’_ me. I am very angry with you right now Emma and that nickname is not meant to be said because right now I wanna punch you so fucking hard,” Regina grounded out through clenched teeth. “You say you know someone, then tell me it’s a lawyer and then also add on that you want to re-“

Emma couldn’t take it anymore. Regina was hot when she was angry and the look in her eyes turned the Sheriff on to no end so she rushed over to the woman while she ranted on and smashed her lips against the older woman’s to shut her up. It worked because Regina melted in Emma’s hands as they engaged in a much sought out make out session. But of course it ended just as quickly as it started with Emma pulling away to look into softer chocolate orbs.

“Alex’s parents own JLZ Gina. Jayson and Lillith Zantos Law Firm, ring a bell?”

Her eyes widen at the name and she nodded.

“I figured you had. Considering your mothers lawyer is Alex’s mother,” Emma chuckled. She knew this because back when they went to college together, she was over at Alex’s house when Cora came walking in with Alex’s mother and well…the rest was history.

“You know their daughter?” Regina asked.

“I went to college with her. She was getting her Masters in Library Science as well as her Bachelors in Law,” Emma explained. She was now sitting on the edge of Regina’s desk, close enough that her knees bumped against Regina’s. “She just graduated not too long ago,”

“So what does she have to do with the library?”

Emma smiled. “Oh! I wanted her to take it over, maybe get some new books in there and fix the place up,”

“And is she willing to do this?”

“She’s on her way here tonight to check the place out and meet with you, I told her we could meet at Granny’s,” Emma told her just as her smile grew where her white teeth showed. She was very proud of herself.

~

“We lost a bit of money today so whatever you have planned for the place will have to come out of your own pocket,” Regina explained to Alex, who was sitting across from the woman. The Mayor had to admit that this young woman was extremely gorgeous. She had natural tanned skin that had Regina thinking she was at least mixed in some way, her long wavy jet black hair a contrast to her sky blue eyes. And….well Regina wasn’t going to go in full detail on the woman, she felt like she was cheating on Emma if she did.

“I’m okay with that, I already told my parents about what I was doing and they were okay with helping me bring in money for the town,” Alex explained. “My mother loves your mother so she figured why not help in any way she could,”

“Alexandria-“

“Please, call me Alex,” she interrupted. “And don’t object. My mother told me about that Gideon guy you and your mother had dwelt with, he is bad news and after looking him up I wanted to help you. I may not make as much as him alone but I promise that I can bring in way more money than he could ever in a heartbeat. I have friends and family willing to help me so consider this as a token for letting me live here,”

Regina felt herself get emotional but she hid it well. “We always encourage more people to move here, it’s a nice place. So Storybrooke is happy to have a new resident,”

“Thank you and I will take care of everything regarding the Library. As long as I have your okay to whatever happens,”

“Do as you please Miss Zantos. I will drop in from time to time just to see if you need help in anyway though I hope that’s okay,”

Across the diner, Emma and Ruby at the bar while they watched the women talk with each other; Ruby behind the counter and Emma sitting on one of the stools.

“So she’s moving here?” Ruby asked.

Emma looked to her best friend. “I thought you talked to her about all of this?”

“No, she had to get off the phone so I didn’t really get to ask her all the things I really wanted,” Ruby heard the ding from the bell the chef rang when orders were ready. She turned to grab the plate and turned to place it in front of Henry, who sat next to Emma while he read a comic.

“She is moving here. She’s got to go back tonight so she can pack, we won’t see her again for a few days though while she gets her life together so she can have a fresh start,” Emma explained.

“Where is she staying?”

“With me,” Emma answered. “I found a three bedroom so you and she can stay with me,”

Ruby bit her lower lip as she stared at the back of Emma’s head. “I don’t think-“

“It’s a good idea Rubes,” the Sheriff turned to look at her friend with a grin. “She’s single and I am pretty damn sure she has a thing for tall gorgeous brunettes,”

They stayed silent as the bustle of the diner filled the area around them till Emma’s phone rang. It was her alarm.

“Alright, I gotta get to work and relieve Graham.” She stole a fry from Henry’s plate, earning her a smack to the arm from the younger boy. She just ruffled his hair then gave her friend a look. “Come by the station when she leaves, okay?”

Ruby just nodded her eyes still on Alex.

“Bye Gina!” Emma waved at the woman. The mayor turned to wave back, grinning from ear to ear at the goofiness that was Emma Swan and waited for her to leave before turning back to finish her conversation with Alex. A warmth settled in the bit of her stomach at the idea of being able to date someone like Emma. Hell, the idea of dating Emma period excited her and she couldn’t wait till they had another day off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if none of this is right then I'm sorry but i did try my best to have it make sense. It is AU so in my mind and in googles it made sense lol. 
> 
> Also, if you don't count the epilogue then this is how i wanted this to end. BUT I am giving you guys an early Christmas present by posting an entire chapter filled with sex. So here ya go. See you soon.  
> (It will be posted tonight so be prepared.)


	17. Epilogue: Pure. Hot. Lesbian. Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!
> 
> Here is that chapter i promised you all. I had this chapter written already but wanted to polish it before posting it. I'm so glad you guys have enjoyed this.

It’d been a few weeks since Emma’s request to reopen the library was accepted along with a few days since she last saw the Mayor. They had texted with each other on and off throughout the days, just making sure the preparations for Alex and the Library were set and a few sweet texts in between. Emma had taken the day shift for Graham that week, what with him planning for a weeklong trip next week with his girlfriend of three years, so in return he was working the night shift for her. Either way Emma was happy to help her friend and being able to work days had her realize just how boring it was compared to nights. She just might have to consider working nights every week instead of switching off with Graham at the end of the year like he had mentioned.

She currently was restocking the ammo room, boxes stacked in a corner with nothing but shotgun and rifle bullets. Her hair pulled into a tight ponytail that the ends brushed softly against the nape of her neck while 90’s – 00’s R&B music played in the back ground from her cell phone speaker that was stuffed tightly in the back pocket of her tight blue jeans. Her red leather jacket was sitting in the chair in the office so she was in just her black tank top, of course showing her nicely toned biceps. Next time she was going to have to ask Graham why the ammo was never stocked and why the hell they don’t ever take these beautiful weapons out for target practice.

“Em-ma…”

The woman in question turned her head to the door way of the ammo room and spotted her girlfriend standing there in all of her Mayor glory. She smiled.

“Hi Gina,” she greeted.

Regina watched as Emma placed the last box of Shot gun shells into its rightful place before tossing the empty box aside and turning to face her fully. The black leather belt that held her jeans up also sported her Sheriff’s badge right in front. The older woman thought this look on Emma was her sexiest, if that was possible.

“Are you able to take a break?” Regina asked.

“Of course, where do you wanna go?”

The Mayor took a step back to let Emma out of the room and followed her into the main area of the station. They walked into the office together where Regina got a little closer so she could push Emma on the couch before she could reach her desk.

“Gina?” the Sheriff looked up at her with a confused look. “What are you-“

“Shh,” Regina placed her index finger to her red lips and moved to straddle the woman, her pencil skirt riding up her thighs as she did so. She grabbed a hold of both of Emma’s biceps and leaned in slowly till her lips were mere inches from her young lovers. “I have waited weeks for this, knowing you needed time to figure out if this was the best course of action to make.”

Emma felt her breath hitch at the way Regina’s cool breath hit her lips when she spoke.

“I am not as patient as I once was Emma,” she continued to speak as her nails lightly grazed the toned arms she currently held. “We are both adults now and I believe it’s time to take our relationship to the next level,”

The woman under her was sitting there with her arms at her sides, afraid to touch Regina incase she would get up to leave if she did so. When Regina didn’t say anything else she simply nodded her head, her sea green eyes currently darker than normal while they locked with delicious pools of cocoa.

“I have waited to touch you for so long, and I don’t think it can wait any longer my dear. I need this to end,” Regina’s voice was pure unadulterated lust. She rolled her hips slowly so her entire front pressed into Emma’s. “I need you to touch me so. Fucking. Bad.” She moaned out through gritted teeth, pausing for each word to emphasize how bad she wanted this.

Emma was at a loss here. Her heart was thudding in her chest so hard she could barely stand it, the flutters in her stomach was so strong she felt like they could take over her entire body in that moment and her mind was so jumbled that all she could think to do was break the trance she was in and lean forward. Pink lips clashed harshly against plump red ones. The fight over dominance was strong and neither woman gave in. Emma was finally touching Regina, her hands pulling at the woman’s blazer to get it away from her frame while Regina let go of Emma’s arms long enough to let it be torn off only to go back and sink her nails into the biceps she loved so much.

Teeth came into the fight as Emma’s tugged on Regina’s lower lip; this action caused Regina to drag her nails down Emma’s arms before letting them go so she could grab a hold of Emma’s tank top and pulled it from her jeans. Her hands finally pressed into the taut stomach she had dreamed about for days and a moan left her lips. Something about grinding her center on Emma’s stomach got Regina intensely turned on.

Emma let her own hand slide down to grip Regina’s plump ass and give each cheek a firm squeeze which caused the woman above her to roll her hips out of reflex, a louder moan leaving her lips as she arched her back and tossed her head back. Regina flicked her hair to one side as she looked into Emma’s eyes with a smirk and began to grind against her stomach.

“Gina…” Emma whimpered.

Before either woman could do or say anything else, Regina’s cell phone went off. The ringtone was the only thing that got her to get up in an instant.

“It’s Henry,” she declared and grabbed her phone from her purse she had set down earlier when she first walked into the station.

Emma panted softly as she watched the woman answer her phone. She willed her heart to slow its rapid movements, closing her eyes to calm her breathing. When she opened her eyes she watched as Regina looked at her over her shoulder and smirked.

“Alright little prince, just meet me at home and I’ll help you pack a bag,” she said. It was the only thing Emma caught out of the entire conversation. Regina hung up the phone and fixed her hair before grabbing her Blazer to put back on.

“I will see you tonight at 7 for dinner. And you will be spending the night,” Regina stated. She placed her phone back in her purse then grabbed her small make up bag that held her mirror in it to fix the smeared lip stick. Wiping away the streaks with the pad of her middle finger, Regina plucked her lipstick from the bag and reapplied it before stuffing everything back in its rightful spot and shouldering her purse. “Don’t be late Sheriff Swan,”

Emma watched her leave with an extra sway of her hips and waited for the front door to close before she rested her head on the back of the couch with a deep sigh.

“Well fuck…”

~

Regina had told Emma to wait for her in the living room while she cleaned up the kitchen after their dinner. She offered the woman a drink but Emma refused, claiming she wanted to be fully sober for the night to come. Sitting there with her cell phone in hand, Emma texted Ruby and let her know that she was okay to meet her for lunch tomorrow afternoon in the city. She made sure to answer her messages before turning her phone off and setting it aside so she could prepare herself for what was to come.

She had kicked her boots off by the front door when she arrived, 5 minutes late of course, and took her jacket off and handed it to Regina so she could hang it up in the side closet. So she sat there in just her jeans, socks and tank top. Emma was comfortable enough to lean her head back and close her eyes while her body relaxed. When Regina walked into the room she spotted Emma in that position and took a moment to admire how peaceful the young woman looked, she was every definition of cute in that moment. But of course Regina had other plans for her lover, and being cute was not one of them. She walked around the couch and kneeled by Emma’s legs where she removed her socks slowly and folded them in each other before placing them on the couch cushion next to the younger woman’s phone.

Emma lifted her head at the movements and blinked away her hazy vision; Regina’s smiling face came into view.

“I hope you don’t plan to sleep,”

Emma shook her head as she sat up.

“Of course not Gina,” her voice came out raspy so she cleared her throat.

“Good,” was all Regina said as she turned around and headed up to her room, Emma not too far behind. They weren’t in much of a hurry so Emma enjoyed the sight of Regina’s ass in her view while they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

“I’m going to take a quick shower so just wait for me in here,” Regina said.

Emma looked in the room and recognized it as Regina’s room. She was sort of confused that she didn’t take her parents room but then again Cora still lived in the house with Regina so it made sense she didn’t want to take the master bedroom. Regina’s room was big enough as it was, what would she do with a room as big as her parents? Slipping out of her jeans to only leave herself in the lacy silk panties she chose to wear, Emma climbed into Regina’s massive king sized bed and allowed herself to get comfortable.

The older woman was taking her shower in the built in bathroom that connected to her room so when she stepped out she could walk into her room without getting dressed. She dried her body off thoroughly, making sure her hair was dried to the point there was no droplets of water before taking the towel with her to her room. The door opened and the light went out as Regina looked to see Emma lying on her bed, sprawled out. It made her smile which turned into a smirk when she heard the younger woman gasp at her lack of clothing when she went to dim her bedroom lights before turning around to look at her visitor.

“You really want to get right down to it, don’t you?” Emma asked.

“I told you I was done being patient Emma,” she sauntered over to her bed and when she came to the side of it Regina pressed a knee on the edge to begin crawling over to Emma’s awaiting body.

“I’m going to take my time with you tonight,” she explained while pushing Emma’s tank top up her stomach, over her breasts and then off entirely. “Make sure I find every spot that makes your body tick,” her voice was huskier then normal and it made Emma’s body tremble. Her bra was gone in an instant so she was almost completely naked.

“Regina,” Emma went to grab the woman but she pulled away from the touch and grabbed both hands in her own and pinned them above Emma’s head.

“You keep them there otherwise I will tie them to the headboard,” she threatened. Emma nodded her head and kept her arms above her head lazily. Regina moved to kneel between her legs where she picked Emma’s left one up and kissed from her ankle down slowly, keeping her eyes on the woman to make sure she spotted any type of reaction. By the time she got to the right mid thigh, Emma gasped which caused Regina to smirk and bite the spot. Emma tilted her head back and groaned deeply.

“Found one,”

She licked the bite before continuing on with her mission. Kissing to her right ankle, she didn’t find anything else so Regina leaned in and kissed just right above Emma’s laced covered womanly area. It was the spot just under the belly button and Emma let out a shuttered sigh. This peaked Regina’s interest so she bit the spot and Emma arched her back just slightly off the bed.

“Found another,”

Moving on, Regina kissed every inch of Emma’s stomach and the only spot that had Emma almost withering with want was that spot she bit earlier. She was more ticklish when it came to her rib cage. Regina sat back up to look at Emma, the beautiful woman with pale skin and taut muscles. She leaned in to kiss the spot just under her left breast and Emma let out a moan. Was this another spot? She bit it to make sure; Emma gripped a pillow above her.

“Found a third one, this one very affective,” Regina giggled and licked the bite. She tried the right side but that one didn’t do much. Then came the two most deserved mounds of flesh. Emma was very well built here, two large perfect C cup perky breasts. Rose pink nipples standing to attention from the cool air around them and how turned on Emma was. Regina cupped both in her hands, they barely fit, and she molded them softly. When the palms of her hands rubbed against the nipples Emma would let out a soft whimper.

“Your nipples are highly sensitive,” Regina noted. She leaned down to lick the left one.

“Oh…” Emma moaned and turned her head to the side.

“This is great,” Regina giggled and licked it again before moving to the next, the same reaction was brought out of Emma and it pleased Regina to no end. She finally decided to end the torture and lean down to press her own perky breast against Emma’s so her mouth could kiss the Sheriff’s collar bone. Nothing. She kissed along the side of her neck and bit the spot just under her ear and Emma’s moan this time came out louder as a hand came around to bury itself in Regina’s hair.

“I thought I told you not to touch,” she berated the squirming woman.

“Gina…..please,” Emma begged in Regina’s ear, her voice shaking. It caused the fire in Regina’s stomach to grow hotter as the woman bit the same spot but this time began to suck on the skin. Emma arched her back and tried to knock Regina down so she could grind against her but the older woman stayed where she was. She finished leaving her mark, licking the slowly showing bruise before sitting up to look down at her flustered and slightly sweating lover.

Emma’s hand slid down Regina’s back when she sat up and she quickly placed it back above her head.

“Can you feel me?” she asked. Emma looked at her, eyes darker than earlier this afternoon. She felt warm almost hot wetness on her lower abdomen as Regina slowly grinded into her. Emma nodded her head.

“I’m going to come on your stomach, understood?” she asked again.

Emma nodded again.

“Words Swan, use them,”

“Y-Yes Gina,” Emma whimpered out.

Regina placed her hands on Emma’s sternum and began to roll her hips in that seductive way as she grinded her clit against the Sheriff’s muscles. Her head titled down so she could get a good rhythm going as her movements grew smooth. Emma watched with her hands gripping a pillow above her head, her face flushed and breaths coming out in quick pants. Seeing Regina in this state had a white hot pleasure shoot down to her core. She wanted to touch the mayor but knew better so she settled with watching her move. Eventually, Regina tossed her head back with a loud gasp and moan as her hips began to move faster. Her hair fell to one side of her face, her eyes hooded as she looked at Emma and smirked before her lips parted in a loud moan when she hit her clit in a certain way.

“Gina, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Emma panted. This caused Regina to let out a higher moan as she thrust her body faster.

“Keep talking,” Regina whispered.

Emma smiled. “I can’t wait to see you come all over me, see you fall apart without me even touching you,”

Regina began to whimper as her orgasm built up deep in her stomach. Her brows knit together in concentration as she closed her eyes. She began to roll her hips faster that she lifted up by accident, this caused her to lose contact and a pained sob left her lips. She was losing control. Emma decided to step in and move her hands down to grip Regina’s hips where she pressed the woman back down against her stomach. Regina let another gasp leave her lips at the contact and her right hand moved to grip Emma’s left bicep.

“You can’t even keep up with yourself baby, look at you,” Emma’s voice sounded husky, something Regina loved. “Losing yourself without even meaning to,”

The older woman moved slower this time, allowing Emma to press her firmly against her stomach so when she grinded her clit against her she would feel that instant shock of pure pleasure shoot through her body. Emma could see from the dim light of the bedroom that Regina’s body was forming a fine sheen of sweat, her hair began to stick to the side of her neck. She made sure to pay attention when Regina would move to see her stomach tightening from the force of her jerked hips. Emma could tell her lover was very close to losing all sense of the world for a few moments so she gripped Regina’s hips tighter as if to hold her down so she wouldn’t fly away.

Regina knew she wasn’t going to last very long so her hand on Emma’s arm gripped tighter where her nails dug into the skin before she sat up to arch her back, her hand sliding up to grip Emma’s forearm. With a shaky moan, Regina felt her body tense and her hips jerked forward a few times before she finally let herself tumble over the edge. A loud sobbed moan came out and Emma’s name right after as the younger woman’s stomach was flooded with warm woman juices.

~

Emma found herself sitting in the Study while she allowed Regina to rest up in her room. She honestly should be asleep herself but the majority of her body was screaming at her to stay awake so she did. She did a bit of snooping before heading down here and when she found what she needed from Regina’s closet she wrote the woman a note before heading downstairs. In that moment she was enjoying a glass of Apple Cider that Regina kept in the study on a little cart where all her other alcohols were kept, her eyes glued to the roaring fire she made not too long ago.

The reason she chose this room for what she had planned was simply because she wanted to create a new memory of it. The one she had playing in her mind now was far too innocent and Regina was not innocent, not anymore.

“Emma?”

Her name was called about an hour later and she smiled at how soon her lover was able to wake up and find her not there next to her. She turned her head towards the door of the study and watched, a very naked Regina, walk in before shutting the door behind her. When their eyes locked she just beckoned her closer.

“Come here, I want to make a new memory,” she spoke softly. Regina walked over to her with purpose, not even ashamed to have everything out in the open. Of course it was Emma’s turn to give her a once over, getting a good look at the older woman; Natural tanned skin with a flat stomach and an hour glass figure. Pert breasts that were slightly smaller than Emma’s but still wonderfully perfect in her eyes, she loved that Regina was all natural and nothing was cosmetically done to her. Regina had a more model like figure to her body while Emma had that athletic body. If she really wanted she could pick Regina up while she-

“What memory?” Regina interrupted her inner thoughts and it made Emma giggle.

“I want to take you on this couch,”

She stood up and pulled down the shorts she borrowed from Regina to show the eight inch realistic flesh colored dildo attached to the base of the strap-on she found in the bottom of the woman’s closet. Regina let out a small gasp at the sight and honestly couldn’t believe she would prefer Emma with a penis in that moment, it looked good on the younger woman.

“You are naughty, Sheriff Swan,”

“You made me this way Gina,”

Regina stepped forward to cup Emma’s cheeks and kiss her lips softly, her hands sliding down the sides of the blonde’s hips. “Can I ride you?”

“What is it with you and riding me?” Emma laughed.

“It’s sexy and a huge turn on for me,” her counterpart shrugged before pushing the woman down on the couch like she did in the station that afternoon. “Besides, maybe this time we can actually finish what we originally started.”

She moved to straddle Emma, the dildo moved to press between her clit and a soft moan left her lips. The Sheriff watched as the Mayor took over and grind up and down the shaft before she took over and lifted Regina up by her hips.

“Just kneel above me, don’t move,” she demanded and reached for the bottle of lube on the table next to her. She squirted a generous amount into her right hand and set the bottle down to lather it over the member. She felt the stimulator that pressed against her clit rub against the sensitive flesh every time she tugged on the dildo. Emma swallowed the moan that wanted to come out as she let out a shuttered sigh; this was going to be intense considering how crazy she knew Regina was when it came to riding her.

While Emma did all of this, Regina watched with a smirk as she kept herself from lowering down. Her hands gripped the back of the couch and her breasts were close to Emma’s mouth but the younger woman didn’t do anything with them, it was kind of adorable to see Emma lose herself for a second there but when she opened her eyes Regina knew she was in for a treat.

Emma gripped her hips once more and slowly inched Regina down over the shaft, watching her neatly trimmed vagina lips spread over the head of it. She looked up and saw Regina bite her bottom lip to surpass her moan, hearing the back of the couch be tightened in the woman’s grasp.  She watched as Regina released her lip to sigh out before looking back down as she lowered her a bit more before she was sitting entirely in her lap.

“Oh…Oh my god…Emma…”

Regina moved her hands to grip Emma’s shoulders and slowly rolled her hips, the tip hitting her special spot deep inside.

“How can you be so deep…?” when she spoke it came out in a moaned whisper.

“The position Gina, it’s been my favorite when I fucked other women,”

Chocolate orbs snapped open and a deep glare shot towards Emma. “Don’t you _dare_ talk about your old lovers while you fuck me, you hear me Swan?” her nails dug into the younger woman’s flesh of her shoulders.

“Loud and clear baby,” Emma smirked at the woman before bucking her hips up sharply causing Regina to gasp. The loud smack of skin on skin bounced off the walls of the study and continued to do so as Emma set a steady pace of thrusting up into her lover. Hands gripped a waist while hips pushed forward.

Tossing her head back, Regina let out a string of moans and pants from her lips while her own hips slammed down against Emma’s thrusts. This left Emma able to slide her hands up Regina’s stomach slowly, feeling every little muscle tightening before she gripped the mounds of flesh, her first time feeling them under her palms. She could feel Regina’s nipples rub against her hands every time she thrust up into her, the feeling made Emma smile. Regina’s hands moved to grab a hold of her wrists, her body rolling into the woman below her.

“Fuck Emma, don’t stop,” she panted out.

“Never,”

She sped up her hips, the sounds of wet flesh smacking together got louder and more lewd, the mixture of loud moans and soft whimpers spurring Emma on as she watched Regina toss her head back again. She removed her hands from her breasts and watched them bounce. This was all so erotic and hot. Her hands traveled down to grip her ass cheeks and squeeze them before she stood up and walked around the table, Regina wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck, panting against her lips.

“Where are you going?”

Emma didn’t answer, instead she found Regina’s desk and sat her on top of it and gripped the edges. Regina let her legs unwrap from Emma so they loosely hung down towards the Sheriff’s ass while her hands moved to grip any part of her back. Emma had stopped all movements to lean down and press her lips against Regina’s before canting her hips into her with force that had moved her entire body only to begin to pound into Regina’s swollen and highly sensitive pussy. A moan escaped Emma’s throat from the feeling of her clit being rubbed deliciously.

“Emma, baby, fuck me harder,” Regina begged against her lips after she pulled away for some air. The younger of the two just growled at the pleading tone in the Mayor’s voice so she didn’t disappoint and began to fuck Regina on her desk as fast as her body could move. She watched Regina tilt her head back and felt nails dig into her shoulder blades as they were drug down her skin painfully, it only pushed Emma to move faster. She looked down to watch her member be pulled out of Regina only to be slammed right back into her, repeating this a few times. She loved seeing everything being done and having every sense to remember it for later.

Right now what Emma saw was her hands grip Regina’s hips while her own slammed into her, allowing the shaft to be buried deep inside of her. Regina’s sweat covered body sprawled out on the desk, while her back arched causing her chest to press out and her head tilt back to expose her neck. She was succumbed to panting now, soft moans leaving every now and then. Regina was close and Emma could feel it with the way her body trembled. The younger woman leaned in for a moment to lick a drop of sweat from the base of Regina’s neck before straightening back up, she was getting close and she needed to come before Regina did.

“Can you…” Emma stopped to lick her dry lips, her voice raspy. “…hold out your orgasm, Gina?” she moved her hands from the desk she had been holding to grab onto Regina’s lower thighs, feeling the way they had gotten sweatier and how her skin grew heated. She watched through hooded eyes how Regina nodded her head weakly.

She made sure to thrust into Regina a few more times, grinding into her so that the insert rubbed just right and in no time her stomach twisted and like a spring being set off she came, hard. She moaned out Regina’s name softly while her hips jerked unevenly before she came all over the strap on and before she allowed Regina to come she pulled out of her quickly, resulting in the woman to whine and whimper from the loss.

“Emma…AH!” she arched her back when she felt a wet hot tongue wrap around her clit, sucking it a few times and instantly she came all over Emma’s mouth. Regina’s body jerked and her hands moving to grab a hold of something, finding the edge of her desk. Emma made sure to slowly lick at her clit to bring her down from her high before standing up on shaking legs to pull Regina’s sweaty body off of her desk and carried her over to the couch to lay her on it. She took the time to remove the strap on and placed it on her shorts so she could clean it later before settling in behind the older woman to cuddle her. Emma had pulled her flush against her front before passing out instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright thats it guys. Thank you to the ones who stayed till the end. Thank you to the ones coming to read this since it's done. I will be posting again soon. Until then, have a wonderful xmas and new years. 
> 
> -A


End file.
